Torn
by AvePlateada
Summary: Slade targets Starfire, but how? When Robin finds out what will happen? And are there any consequences to what Slade did to Starfire? He already has something of hers that Robin can never have RobxStar R
1. One day youll see you broke the crystal

Another fic,

My fourth actually, I don't know why I'm starting all these fics that I don't kow when I'll update! I'm going to pay for this in the end when I get writer's block but oh well I just can't stop so I'm going to apologize in advance, sorry if I ever make you guys wait for a long time.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 1: One day you'll see, you broke the crystal in me.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The night was dark and stormy and Starfire couldn't sleep at all. The thunder was scaring her from her own sleep.

"Perhaps I should go see if Robin is alright." Starfire said not knowing that, on earth, thunder was normal during a storm. She checked the clock, the red glowing numbers read 11:48.

_No. _She thought to herself. Robin was her best friend, but she knew that there could never be anything between them, just as Robin had said, it would hurt the team. She lyed back down and tried to sleep but awoke later by the boom of lightning and a flash of white light. Now Starfire was terrified she knew she wouldn't get any sleep tonight, unless...

She quickly ran over to the door. Even though Robin couldn't comfort her as something else she knew he would be there as a friend. But to her surprise, the doors didn't slide open. She found her face slammed against the metal doors.

_What is going on? _She thought. _Why will my door not open?_ She ran back to her bed, the thunder was shaking the ground and she did not like the way it felt. She checked her clock and the red glowing numbers weren't there. The power was off, had it been the storm?

The room rumbled and she felt another bolt of lighting strike she looked out to her window and expected to see rain but instead she saw a shadow surrounded by more white light. She gasped outloud pulled the covers over herself and grabbed her knees. She was shaking but couldn't move, she heard the loud thuds of the strangers footsteps as it made its way towards her bedside.

She decided that on the count of three she would lift the covers and face the person, whoever it was. _One..two...three!_ She lifted the cover slowly and saw a flash of metal on the stranger's face, who she now saw was a man. Her mouth was wide open as she saw the figure's hand travel over his face and remove the tin mask, she heard it fall to the ground with a clank. She knew exactly who it was.

Slade.

She sprang into action and sprinted for the door but he was faster, he quickly grabbed her wrist and swung her half way around the room and she landed roughly on her bed. He made his way on top of her.

_Starbolts Starfire starbolts._ She thought, her eyes glowed green but before she got the chance to do anything something stuck her on her neck. She turned her head and saw him pulling something shiny out of her neck. It was a needle. _No._ She thought, she had been injected with something, but what? It made her motionless but she could still feel the cold liquid as it made its way through her veins. But that wasn't the only thing she felt, she felt him. He was touching and feeling her, in places that she hadn't even been touched. Not even by Robin. _Robin!_ She thought. He had to hear her, she screamed. But nothing came out she kept trying over and over until Slade laughed at her pathetic attempts. He started to rip her clothes off and she panicked, she had to try, she had to scream, someone had to save her, anyone. She kept trying to scream but he stopped her by sliding his mouth over hers. It tasted horrible, it tasted like him, like Slade.

Slade not only forced his mouth over hers but he forced himself into her. It was the most pain she had ever felt in her life. Slade didn't hesitate to give her his all, it was excrutiating but she couldn't stop him, all she could do was close her eyes and cry.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well, that was it. A lot shorter than I thought it would be but it's posted so whatever. Review if you liked it but I'm warning you I have absolute no idea when I'll update. Laterz

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	2. Pick up the pieces of yourself

Second Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 2: Pick up the pieces of yourself

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire woke up in the morning with the worst pain imaginable. She wondered what time it actually was, the power had been cut off last night and her clock right now read 5:43 but it couldn't be true. The sun was already out and it had to be close to breakfast time, soon her friends would be gathering around the table to enjoy their first meal of the day whether it woud be with or without her she did not know. But right now it was most likely a no, she didn't feel like getting up at all and she wondered if she should tell the others what had happened.

She remembered what happend last night, what had disgusted her the most was remembering him on top of her softly moaning her name out in her ear. It brought a tear to her eye. How could anyone be so repulsive? So evil? Her thoughts were interuppted by a knock at her door.

"Starfire are you okay?" It was Robin. Starfire hastily tried to cover up her body. "We had a pretty nasty storm last night, I thought you would have gotten...you know..scared." He said with a certain dissapointment in his voice.

Starfire was quiet, maybe if he thought she was asleep he wouldn't enter. Right?

Wrong.

"Starfire you there?" He asked opening the door a little.

"No!" Starfire screamed, a shock of pain surged through her body and she winced.

Robin quickly closed the door. He didn't even get to see her beautiful face, even though right now it was probably frowning at him.

"I mean yes Robin, I am fine." She said as calmy as she could, trying to get over the pain she had just experienced. She hadn't even seen her own face yet what if it was bruised as well?

Sadly, he turned to leave. "Robin?" He heard her muffled voice say.

"Yeah." He said with hope.

"Please, Robin I do not wish for anyone to come to my room. I want to be alone...for today." She said.

Robin was shocked, what happened? Did he do something wrong?

"And Robin." She kept speaking. "May I please be excused from today's missions? Please?"

Something was wrong, Starfire wasn't like this.

"Robin?" His thoughts were interrupted by her calling his name.

"Uhh..yeah Star take all the time you need." He thought he'd at least try to understand her, for now.

"Thank you." He heard her say as he walked off to the kitchen, breakfast was probably being served by now. He walked in and saw the others eating waffles, tea, and tofu. But he wasn't hungry anymore, not after that encounter with Starfire. His heart was heavy now, he wanted to know what was wrong with her. What if she was going through something horrible? What if she was sad or even mad, maybe at him. She didn't want to open the door for him she didn't even want him to see her. Something was definitely up.

Suddenly he felt a hot liquid running down his gloved hand. He looked up and saw the other Titans staring at him with mouths open. He looked down and realized he had poured himself a cup of coffee and with all the thinking he was doing he hadn't realized he had busted the cup with all the anger and frustration of wanting to know what was wrong with Starfire.

"Dammit!" He yelled out not caring what the others might think.

When the Titans heard him say that they couldn't believe this was their leader. He was always so calm and collected.

"Uh Robin are you okay?" They heard Raven ask.

"I'm fine." Robin sayed annoyed while squatting and picking up the broken ceramic cup with a dust pan and a little broom. He was annoyed because they wanted to know how he was doing when they should all be worried about Starfire.

"Dude, you are so not okay." Beast Boy said.

"I said I'm fine." Robin answered coldly to his whole team.

"Well alright then." Cyborg said smiling sheepishly and trying to lighten the mood. "Back to breakfast."

"I'm not hungry." They heard Robin grumble as he left the kitchen.

The rest of the team sat in awkward silence, not knowing what to say or do after that scene. Until Beast Boy broke the silence.

"I wonder where Starfire is?" He said.

"I think that's what the problem is." Cyborg said seriously.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Well, that was it, the second chapter. Hope it wasn't dissapointing for you guys who've been waiting for the second chapter.

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	3. Indelible Sin

Ah!

I'm putting this on all my stories so if you don't read them all I'm sorry for wasting your time but yeah "Underneath Your Clothes" got removed, again! This time it was for the rating! I had to move it to M and it was on T gawd that's like my second strike I don't know how many you get but I'm gonna try to be good cuz then all my stories are gone and I'm gonna have to start all over again! And I don't want you guys to get mad at me.

I SUCK at titles but oh well, here it goes...

Chapter 3: Indelible Sin

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire had fixed her clock, she set it to the right time which was 10:23 right now. The others had not tried to come and see her and she was glad for it but something was killing her, she desperately needed a shower. She needed to wash away her pain and the blood, she was all sticky. And she needed to wash her sheets, they were all covered with blood, her blood.

She decided she needed to get up in order to take a shower so she painfully tried to sit up. She struggled, breathing in and out like a woman giving birth trying to keep herself from grunting because the others would surely notice. She managed to sit up but now she had to get off the bed.

She was in no mood to fly, so that was out of the question. She slid her legs to the side with all the strength she had, the pain was immense, she had no idea mating would hurt this much, but she made it. She was sitting on the edge of her bed with her feet touching the ground, too scared to get up but she had made it this far and she wasn't going to stop. She needed a shower and by now she had broken a light sweat over her brow and she was panting.

With a grunt she lifted herself from the bed and stood, her legs shook under her and she fell to her knees causing an unbearable pain to come up from her knees and vibrate through her pelvis, she let out a cry through clenched teeth and grabbed the sheets from her bed as tightly as she could.

Outside her door Beast Boy had been passing by when he heard her cry out in pain.

"Uhh Starfire? You okay?" He knocked on the door lightly.

Starfire had to swallow her pain for a short time to answer him. "Yes friend Beast Boy, I'm fine. Please leave!" She said while clutching onto her stomach. The sheets felt sweaty inbetween her fingers and her eyes were tightly closed, a few tears ran down. She let her butt rest on her heels and breathed in and out softly and slowly. She felt bad for treating Beast Boy the way she had but what else could she have done?

After a few moments later she got up with the same pain. She would never get used to it, it was too much for her. All her years fighting for the city and she had never felt a pain as imaginable as this one. She walked over to her closet leaning onto the bed for support, her clumsy bare feet guiding her throughout the room.

She opened her closet door and picked out a long white shower robe, she wrapped it around her body and put on a pair of white, fuzzy slippers. She limped over to her door and it slid open. she stuck her head out, her long red hair sliding over her shoulder and hanging, and saw that no one was coming. She let go of the door and stuck one foot out.

An alarm rang out.

The whole tower blinked red and then turned normal constantly. Starfire rapidly lifted her head and foot back in and the door slid closed almost instantly, like she was never there.

She heard running then someone ask for her. She pressed her ear against the door so she could hear better.

"She's not coming." Was all she heard Robin say.

When she heard them leave she wobbled her way across the hallway. And leaned her hand against the wall, she stopped and breathed for a short time, she was so glad that the team was gone now she could take her time getting to the bathroom and back.

When she got to the bathroom, she leaned against the doorway for a moment. She was scared to look at her reflection, she hadn't seen herself all day and now that she could she really didn't want to.

She walked slowly across the black and white checkered floor her heart pounding fast. To her right, she saw the tub. She decided to turn the hot water on first, not only because she was stalling but because somehow she thought it was a good idea.

She walked over slowly to the mirror, she saw her face. It had no permanent damage but there was a bruised lip and a red cheek. She hoped no one would ever ask questions. She wasn't a very good lier.

In front of the mirror she took off her robe and looked at her naked bruised body, what hurt the most was her puffy abdomen but there were bruises on her arms and thighs, she would need to cover up maybe she could use a raincoat? She had done the same last time she needed to cover up but this time she would do whatever to not take it off.

She slid slowly into the water struggling to sit down where it didn't hurt. When she found a spot she relaxed her head against the tub. What were tubs good for if it wasn't a place to think, her head drifted off thinking of what Slade had done to her.

The question that was eating her alive was why he had done it. Why her? She had never done anything this bad to him, why would he do it to her? Didn't he and Robin have a feud? Not her.

"Robin." She gasped.

How was she going to explain this to him. Tell him what Slade had done. No, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't tell anyone. Especially not Robin, he was already obsessed over Slade, if she told him he would only obsess over him more. It was best that no one would know, she would have to keep this secret for the rest of her life. Now all she needed to do was hope that Slade didn't tell him either.

A feeling of uncleanliness came over her, she felt so dirty. She washed and washed until her skin was red and burning but it wouldn't go away it would be with her forever. But she still scrubbed using nearly all the soap they had, but it didn't matter, if anyone ever found out what it was used for at least they couldn't argue that they needed it more.

But she started to cry because it hurt to scrub but it felt like it wasn't enough, tears mixed in with the bloody water around her and she couldn't stop. The images of Slade on top of her made it worse and she wished so badly that there were some way to scrub her brain free of the images she had. The stupid things he had said in her ear, they were disgusting.

She plunged her head into the water hoping to drown out his words but it was no use. She scrubbed harder and harder, everything burned but it still wasn't enough. Her breathing becoming uncontrollable as the tears poured out of her eyes. They stayed there until they dried and her hands had grown tired of rubbing the sponge all over her body.

She was tired of trying, she gave up, knowing that it wouldn't go away. She carefully lifted herself from the tub, the shower had helped relax all her muscles and she felt much better but when it came to cleanliness she felt dirtier, now that the dirt was gone on the outside, she had to pretend like it wasn't there.

She put on the white robe again, remembering that she had not brought any clothes with her, and was walking out of the bathroom when she heard the T-car pull into the driveway. She made a break for it when a cramp broke through her body she landed on one of her knees in the middle of the hallway. She hastily lifted herself up and ran painfully to her room, the door hissed and she could hear Cyborg letting out a series of 'booyahs' feeling relieved she let her tired body slide against the door and collapsed to the ground.

"They were victorious." She breathed out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

oMg guys I just saw "Revved Up" Saturday and I cried at the end cuz I want to know what's in the freakin' case! O and an extra long chapter for making you guys wait, the others are extra long too! Well, as long as I could get them all...Later!

Hehe it's my Birthday so...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	4. Soon my lovely, soon

Well,

Here's the next chapter and I don't like it but I hope you guys do like it because I couldn't think of anything else, sorry and answer the question at the end please, I was going to update this fic and "Losing Control" but the website had an outage or something so I'm sorry about that too, Later!

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot is mine

Chapter 4: Soon my lovely, soon

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Starfire woke up in a daze, still leaning against the door she had realized she had been so tired. And now she was really hungry, she had skipped breakfast and lunch, it looked dark outside and she decided to get out of her room and see what the others were up to, hopefully it was time to eat.

She walked over to her closet again and looked for her raincoat. Once she found it she put it on and made sure it wouldn't come loose easily. She stepped out and carefully walked her way down the hallway concentrating and hoping that her walking didn't look wobbly.

She walked into the front room and the hiss of the door behind her brought everyone's attention towards where she was standing. Raven was meditating in the corner and lifted one eyelid open to see her. Beast Boy and Cyborg were way into their game but had still turned their heads directly at her and Robin was in the kitchen getting a soda from the fridge, he set it on the counter and opened it.

Starfire tried hard to not notice their stares but it was no use they were awed at what she was wearing. After all, last time she had done the same was when she had tried to hide something and it only ended up worse.

She walked over to the kitchen area, watching Robin take a sip from the can. 'X'hal help me.' She thought. 'Please do not allow them to see through my disguise.'

Calmy, she presented herself to where Robin stood and casually started a conversation.

"Thank you for not disturbing my peace." She said.

Robin smiled, relieved she wasn't mad at him. "No problem." Was all he could say. Even though his mind was racing with questions he desperately needed answers to.

A moment of silence settled in before Robin thought of something else to say. "Uhh..we ordered pizza a little while ago. You hungry?"

"Yes!" She squeaked, surprised he couldn't hear the rumbles coming from her stomach.

"Well, the delivery guy should get here in about 15 minutes so all we have to do is wait."

Starfire nodded silently, and feeling more comfortable around the team she walked over to where Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting playing video games fiercely.

"Oh I'm gonna getcha." Cyborg darkly threatened the green teen next to him.

"Yeah right!" Beast Boy yelled back insantly, like he knew what the machine was going to say before it left his smart mouth.

Starfire let out a giggle and was greeted with a shock of pain that cut her breath short but no one seemed to notice and she silently reminded herself to be more careful.

"It's here!" She heard Robin yell as he ran for the front entrance of the Tower. Starfire was in a much better mood and she even managed to float over to Robin and landed soft as a feather next to him. They opened the door and were met by a red headed greasy acne prone teenager who had heart shaped eyes that stared at Starfire intently.

Robin grabbed the pizza boxes from his hands and glared as he saw the jerk purposely slide his hands against Starfire's to take the money. When they got their change back he slammed the door on his drool stained face and didn't bother in leaving a tip.

As Starfire and Robin stood a while longer she said. "Well, he was very nice." She struggled to find the right word at the end.

Robin just stood there, actually glad Starfire was wearing the raincoat.

"Pizza!" Beast Boy exclaimed as Robin and Starfire walked into the kitchen with the boxes in Robin's hands.

Beast Boy ran over to them like a dog and accidently ran into Starfire's shoulder as he landed next to Robin, he didn't think much of it.

Starfire screamed in pain and grabbed at her shoulder.

Everyone was shocked at how much in pain she sounded. "Beast Boy!" Robin yelled at him angrily knowing he had run into her.

"Starfire are you okay?" He asked her gently getting over his anger for concern over her.

Starfire turned her back towards them and bent her knees, she grabbed onto the counter for support with one hand and with the other she clung onto her shoulder. Why did it hurt so much? Was she really that weak?

"Starfire?" Beast Boy spoke in a very sad voice. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

_X'hal please help me. _She thought as she struggled to regain control of her facial expression. She stood up and panted as inaudibly as she could. She turned around to face them.

"Heheh you popped the elbow in me." She smiled sheepishly trying to hide her pain.

Everyone was relieved to know that her elbow had only been popped but something didn't feel right and Robin knew, he felt, that there was something else going on. But what was it?

"You sure you're okay girl?" Cyborg asked, he felt a need to make sure.

"Yeah you sounded like you were in real pain." Raven added she knew pain when she heard it.

"Yes, I am the okay." She assured. But she still saw the looks they gave her. "Please, let us enjoy the pizza I am very hungry."

They all sat down and ate the pizza in silence at first until Beast Boy started telling jokes and they all laughed at how everyone else seemed to be funnier than him without even trying.

For the next week Starfire had been seen wearing the bright yellow raincoat, which had everyone worried, but she acted normal so everyone acted normal towards her. And it was true, Starfire was feeling a whole lot better but there were things that bothered her, she was scared to be alone, she couldn't sleep, and she was very worried about Slade coming back.

Who knew what he would do when he decided to show up, who knew what she would do. She didn't know how she herself would react to it. What would happen if the team, if Robin, ever found out? Would they hate her? She could feel the shame redden her face, if they ever found out she would be so embarrassed.

"Starfire?" Robin called and she shook out of her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You coming to the park with us?"

She looked around and saw that everyone appeared to be going. "Of course" She smiled back.

As she saw Cyborg and everyone else load the stuff she saw that this was no average picnic it would be another one of those full out bar-b-que parties. And she knew it would be fun but when they did finally get to the park she was in no mood to play with the football and ate little. The past nights of staying up late got to her and she went for a walk to try to stay awake while the others played.

She followed a path that led to a small pond filled with a couple of ducks, instead of sitting on the bench the park offered she leaned against a tree, for the shade. And soon found sleep.

But that tree not only held shade, it held someone else. Someone else that was on Starfire's mind lately.

Slade.

For the past many days he was watching her with a close eye waiting impatiently for the right time, and the time was almost right. He climbed down the tree and by her side, he placed a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

"Soon my lovely, soon."

"Starfire!" He heard that foolish child call out to her and sped up the tree quickly, Starfire stirred.

"Starfire!" She woke to the sound of his voice.

He came running out of the same path she had followed. "Oh god Starfire you scared me-us I mean us." He corrected himself at the end still out of breath from the panic and running.

"I am sorry?" She said a little confused she could have sworn someone was with her.

Robin walked over to her and helped her up. "It's okay as long as you're safe."

She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Let's go home." He said.

Back at the Tower Starfire was experiencing the uneasiness of the sticky raincoat covering her. She went to the bathroom first and took off the rubber coat, looking at her body she saw the bruises were still there and they still hurt, but not as badly as before and she had to thank X'hal for that. She slipped into the tub and drifted off to sleep like she had at the park.

She woke up to the sound of a distant voice. "Soon my lovely, soon." It kept saying, but who was it? It was such a familiar voice. She lost her train of thought when a knock at the door by Beast Boy rushed her out of the tub, she hadn't planned on taking a bath so she had to put the stuffy raincoat on again as she walked out.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

That was it! And I have a question for ya'll, if Starfire were going to marry someone who's not Robin/Nightwing. Who would it be? I'm getting tired of using Speedy and I can't use Red X so tell me please!

Ugh I hated this chapter! But maybe you liked it so...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	5. Fear of the Unknown

Oh gosh,

Sorry for making this chapter a little too personal I just didn't know how else to do it. But I have some kinda bad news, this story has now become a side story. I will dedicate myself to updating and finishing my first fic ever, "A Real Love" so yeah I will only work on this and "Losing Control" when I have time away from "A Real Love" and any other OneShots I can think of, sorry.

Gayest title eVeR! LoL

Chapter 5: Fear of the unknown

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Two more weeks passed and Starfire finally appeared at the Titan's Tower without that stupid yellow raincoat. Her bruises were healed and she had nothing else to hide. Which made her look radiant to the rest of the Titans, one in particular.

She felt so free, it felt good to finally feel her hair on the small of her back again and not even the stares from the Titans bothered her anymore.

"Good morning glorious friends!" She beamed, every pore of hers overflowing with happiness.

Everyone smiled, they had all missed her usual outbursts of sudden joy. She had been normal for the past weeks but not like this and reliving it again only made them want to remember this moment forever.

Even though physically she was fine, inside she wasn't. She was going through the worst cramps ever but her monthly menstruation didn't come, was it normal? She had no idea and she wanted so badly to ask Raven but they had never talked about this sort of thing and maybe they didn't because Raven was uncomfortable with it. Starfire wasn't, she wished Raven and her were closer but she didn't want to make Raven do something she didn't want to.

Another attack at her abdomen made her go to the bathroom. While she was using the bathroom she noticed something on her underwear, spots. Little splotches of blood not a lot, but they were there. She figured this was her menstruation and grabbed for a pad and placed it where it belonged feeling a bit more relieved, everything now would be fine she kept telling herself as she left the bathroom.

She made her way to her room, feeling a bit tired, she laid on her bed and dozed off. When she awoke it was to the sound of the Titans alarm system. She noticed it was dark outside and raining, she wondered how long she had been asleep. Carefully, she rushed her way towards the main room. The other Titans had beat her and she was the last to arrive.

But when she looked up at the massive T.V. she wished she had never woken up. There was Slade, standing still as a board as always and with the same eery voice as he spoke.

"Aahh Starfire, so nice of you to join us." He looked her over closely and she couldn't fight the glare that took over her expression.

"What do you want Slade." Robin asked a little surprised he had acknowledged Starfire's appearance, he had never done that before. But the surprise didn't show in his voice, he covered it up with anger and hate.

"What? I can't stop by and wish my friend's a nice stormy night." He seemed to be amused.

"You are no friend!" Starfire couldn't control herself and yelled. Which shocked everyone else, they were used to the Robin versus Slade rivalry. Why was Starfire so all of a sudden touchy about him calling them friends?

"It's been such a long time since we've had a storm like this, hasn't it Starfire?" He kept teasing with such a smooth voice, not looking at her face but her body.

Starfire couldn't keep up with the stare and she was taken aback, was he going to tell them now? She couldn't let him do that. If they found out she would be so ashamed, she was a superhero and couldn't even protect herself from their number one villain. She was hopeless and soon Robin, and the team would see her as no good, if she couldn't protect herself what made them believe she would be able to protect someone else who was in real danger?

"Shut up!" She screamed and Slade became very happy seeing her like this. He was very pleased knowing she was so wrapped up in not wanting the others to know, he had almost no doubts the plan would go perfect, if only he knew for sure what the result of that night was.

"Don't make me ask again Slade." Robin threatened and placed himself in front of Starfire.

"I've already answered your question Robin." Slade snapped back and glared.

Robin glared back with a scowl and Starfire spoke again, she couldn't let him leave and take his plans with him, it could be weeks before she would hear more from him.

"Please, tell us your plans." Starfire walked up closer to the screen and in front of Robin. Even though her voice was loud and firm she was afraid he would pop up and out from the screen to grab her.

"Well well, I never knew you could be so polite Starfire. You could learn a thing or two from your pretty little alien friend Robin."

_What the hell is going on!_ Robin asked himself. What was he watching? Starfire and Slade going at it like it were normal, why was she acting like this? Slade called her pretty?_ His _little alien? So many questions ran through his mind but they would have to wait as Slade kept talking.

"Does it really take an alien from another planet to teach you some good manners?" Slade asked almost as if it were a pity.

"Cut the bullshit Slade and tell us." Robin also walked up next to Starfire and stood beside her.

"Well Starfire, to answer what you were asking." He totally blew Robin off and it pissed the crap out of him but he still listened to what he said.

"Why don't you come and find out." The camera zoomed out and revealed a warehouse in the background.

"The docks again Slade?" Raven asked. "Real original." She said in the same voice.

Slade heard but didn't consider her comment to be important. "Well Starfire? Aren't you coming?" He chuckled and turned his head towards Robin. "Don't you want to play Robin?"

His taunting was unbearable and they both found themselves wanting to rip the T.V. to shreads, if only it weren't the only thing connecting them to him.

Another window popped up from the moniter and it was a map. Slade was giving them a map, he wanted them to come that badly.

"I'll be waiting." was the last thing Slade said before the screen went blank.

Robin slammed his fist on the table when he saw the map on the computer. Who did he think he was? They didn't need his help in finding him.

Was it a good idea to go? She couldn't let this opportunity to see him pass by, she wanted to hurt him as much as he had hurt her and at the same time she wanted to know what he was planning.

Thunder was heard outside and it only served to wake Starfire from her thoughts. "Let us go." She said.

Robin nodded, he forgot about how Slade and Starfire had talked to each other before and his obsession resurfaced.

"Are you two crazy!" Beast Boy argued, "It's raining cats and dogs out there!" He pointed out to the glass windows nearly covering the entire Tower as if they were blind or even deaf.

"I have to admit, BB's right. Helluva storm out there." Cyborg agreed.

Raven stayed silent, she really didn't care. If they did leave she could shield herself from the rain and if they stayed that would mean more time to meditate and become better at controlling her powers.

"Fine, Starfire and I will go. You guys can stay here." Robin said like they were ungrateful children.

He called for his R-cycle with the press of a button and Starfire flew behind him as they made their way outside the Tower.

"Wait Star." Cyborg called. "You'll need this." He handed her the raincoat.

Starfire shook her head. "No thank you Cyborg, I do not need it." And she flew off leaving a bewildered Cyborg, they had a very strange friend. When they were gone the other three Titans stood in silence.

"Well, we better get going." Cyborg sighed in defeat over his conscience.

Raven nodded.

"What!" Beast Boy shrieked. But he still followed reluctantly behind the other two.

Robin and Starfire made their way towards the docks, knowing the others weren't far behind. Cyborg had called over the communicator and told them when they were leaving the Tower.

"Cyborg, me and Starfire will make our way towards the back you and the others go in from the front." Robin ordered over the communicator.

"Gotcha." Cyborg replied. "You heard the man." He signaled to Beast Boy and Raven, who were with him in the T-car as they gained speed on their way to the docks.

They had come in from an alleyway at the back and everything was quiet, nothing was out of order. Robin got off his R-cycle and took off his helmet. Exposing his gelled hair to the water.

Starfire was floating next to him, looking around skeptically waiting for something to happen.

"Let's go inside." Robin said, not believeing Slade's persistance for them to come all this way and find nothing, Robin turned the knob of the door and out tumbled ten of Slade's drones like a stack of clothes after I've cleaned my room. When they turned around about twenty more had shown up from nowhere, encircling them and Starfire stopped floating to guard Robin's back.

"Starfire, stay close." He felt a sudden need to make sure she wouldn't dissapear from his sight.

The drones, like the no brained idiots they are, made the first move at Robin with a swift punch that missed by two inches, he quickly recovered and kicked the machine in the stomach. Starfire's fists glowed as she smashed two of the drones' faces into the alley wall with a growl. They were stuck between the warehouse building and the alley wall, leaving them about fifteen feet to fight them off inbetween.

Minutes passed and with about seventeen drones down there was still another thirteen. Robin was beginning to feel his costume heavier from the weather and he was slower but his techniques were more practiced and skillful than any drones'.

Starfire was flying lowly in the air as three of them surrounded her. One grabbed at her right arm to bring her down and the other two jumped on her to help. She kicked one and it crashed against the wall, the same one still hung to her right arm while the other took hold of her left. She glanced at the entrance of the alleyway and saw a shadow run by, was it him? It had to be. Her eyes glowed an angry fiery green and she zapped her lasers at the drone on her left and with her left hand released it glowed as she punched the other one. They both dropped to the ground and she was free to go after Slade.

Robin saw her leaving, "Starfire!" He tried calling over the rain.

She might have heard him if only she weren't concentrating on what she was going to do to Slade when she was alone with him, but she didn't.

"Starfire!" He kept calling as she got closer to the entrance.

The drones were all around him now and Robin brought out his bostaff, he had to get rid of them as fast as he could. He wouldn't let Starfire get to Slade, especially if he wasn't there to make sure nothing went wrong.

He spun both bostaffs in his hands as the drones formed a perfect circle around him. Then he turned it into one and swung it around him hitting each of them in the face, some went down but not all of them. One came at him and Robin got out of the way just in time but another came faster and he was pinned against the warehouse with a grunt of pain. He kicked at the drone with both legs and he was off. He looked towards the entrance again and she was gone. Seven left and she was gone, a rush of furious adrenaline ran through his veins giving him the energy to go on fighting. He fought with anger, aimed towards Slade for bringing them here, towards Starfire for disobeying him, and towards himself because he couldn't fight them off quick enough.

Inside the warehouse the other Titans had just arrived and they found the whole thing dark and empty, except for one light shedding enough illumination to show a thick wooden pole with the main power switch. They walked over, it was off and Cyborg pulled it up, towards the ceiling. The entire building came to life as they looked around to see nothing but hundreds of Slades' drones.

Robin stood there, still in his fighting stance, panting as he stared at the four remaining drones, he still couldn't find the skill he needed to beat them. It only made him angrier and he fought sloppier. He hit them as hard as he could and yet they still came back for more, he was so frustrated, where had Starfire gone off to! He told her to stay close and she ran off! He kicked and punched and threw birdarangs at them but it seemed like nothing could stop them. He was so frustrated, he couldn't take it anymore and felt that if he didn't scream he would explode.

"STARFIRE!" His voice rang out with the fear and desperation he felt for not knowing where she was.

They all stood there wide eyed, even Raven, as they stared back at the drones. Their blood became icy cold when they heard Robin's desperate call for Starfire, it bounced from wall to wall throughout the warehouse and echoed over and over again in their heads.

They all wondered the same thing.

What had happened?

But as for Cyborg, that was also his cue.

"Teen Titans! Go!" He yelled and the other two sprang into action behind him.

Raven formed black discs that cut through the machines with her dark magic, eliminating ten of them right off the bat. Beast Boy turned into a giant T-rex and tore at as many as he could with his sharp teeth while Cyborg used his sonic cannon and aimed it at every drone that came at him all the while not hesitating to use all the punches and kicks he needed to get them off.

"Fight them off and get to the back!" Cyborg yelled at his team mates. "We need to see if they're alright!" Raven and Beast Boy agreed and went back to fighting.

Back out in the rain Starfire had heard Robin's scream and it worried her, she debated whether she should keep going or not. He sounded mad, maybe it was because she left. She turned around and something yanked her to the ground and pulled her into another alley. She was going to scream but a hand was covering her mouth.

"Well Starfire, fancy meeting you here." Starfire panicked, it was Slade and he was real, she could feel his warmth behind her, warmth not even a robot can duplicate.

With even more energy she tried to break free from his grasp but he didn't let go so easily. She bit down hard on his hand and he growled in pain.

"You little bitch!" He cursed at her and threw her into the wall across from them, but not hard because she was still valuable to him. Starfire nearly tripped over herself and ran off.

He grabbed at her wrist and pushed her back towards the dead end of the alley.

"What's the matter Starfire?" He asked still trying to mask the pain from her bite. "Isn't this what you came all the way here for?" He walked in closer and she found the area behind her limited. How was she going to get out of this one?

He was tired, the damn drones had finally stayed down and he fell to his knees for a second. He could hear the team inside figthing who knows how many other robots Slade had sent. His head came forward and he was on all fours as the world spun around him. His fist collided with the moist ground when he remembered Starfire, he was still angry at her but that would have to wait because right now he had to find her, the team would be fine without him. He got up and started to run hastily towards where he had last seen her.

"Stop! Do not come any closer!" Starfire yelled as he kept inching closer and closer.

"Don't worry Starfire, I won't hurt you, don't you remember how much fun we had last time?" He seemed to be smiling wildly under his mask.

Starfire became angry, recalling the horrible night. Her eyes glowed and so did her hands. "Shut up! Nothing happened!" She had tried so hard to forget, she wasn't going to let all her hard work go down in flames because of him.

He chuckled. "Are you sure? Do I need to remind you?"

Starfire shot a series of starbolts, he needed to shut up, she couldn't let him make her remember.

Slade miraculously dodged all of them with super speed and slammed her against the wall, squeezing her throat with his hands roughly. Starfire gasped for air. His face came close to hers and the metallic mask rubbed against the side of her cheek.

"Mmmmm Starfire" His hot breath made its way out of his vented mask. He said it like he had that very night and Starfire couldn't help but remember, an imaginary pain stabbed through her body, she knew it wasn't real but it wouldn't let go. Goosebumps formed on her body as Slade's hand slowly stroked up and down her thigh. She faced the other way and he laughed.

"You do remember don't you?"

A tear slid down her face, it felt hot against the cold rain. "You have no proof." She told him.

This made Slade laugh again and he let her body slide down to the ground. Starfire fell with gratitude and covered herself with her own arms as she brought her knees closer to herself.

"Not now but I will soon." He said more to himself than Starfire.

She wondered what he had meant but then decided she really didn't care, she just wanted him to leave and to forget.

"Well, it's been nice catching up with you." Slade sighed casually. "But I have to leave."

And like that he was gone, leaving Starfire to face reality by herself. She shivered and laid on her side, going into fetal position under the dark rain, letting the tears pour out, until someone came along.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled when he saw her, he ran towards her. His anger had dissapeared the moment he saw what condition she was in, she just lay there as she felt Robin's cape being draped around her. He kneeled down next to her, letting her cry for a while. He looked around for Slade but didn't go anywhere, he wouldn't leave her now.

"Come on Star, we need to get back to the Tower." He said after a while, she let him carry her back to where the other Titans were and together, all five drove back to the Tower. Completely worn out and ready for a good nights rest.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Long chapter because I might not update in a while but O my gosh I AM SO SORRY for the crappy fight scenes! This was my first so go easy. Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	6. Sickness?

Hey!

Well, I finally got this chapter out so sorry if it took too long. I hate this chapter though I wish I could have made the argument more real or something. It's like something's missing but I don't know...you be the judge I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

This chapter and chapter title suck so I'm sorry

Chapter 6: Sickness?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She woke up in her room, her hazy eyes made their way towards someone sitting next to her. Red, yellow, and green colors of bluriness made themselves into a form, Robin's form.

"Robin?" She said uncertainly even though she knew who it was.

He looked over at her with a solemn face. He made no movement towards her in any way he just stared at her with no emotion in his face.

"Robin?" She asked again, this time she was confused by his look.

He stood up fast and the chair he was sitting on fell on its back and to the ground. Was he angry? He started to pace back and forth in front of her rubbing the back of his neck thoughtfully.

"Robin, what is the matter?" She sat up, more worried for his well being than her own.

"What the hell is wrong with you Starfire?" His words were fuming but you could tell he was trying so hard to keep his calm.

"Wrong with me?" She asked even more confused looking over her body for more bruises or scars.

"Don't act like you don't know" He was so angry.

"Robin I'm afraid I don-"

"You disobeyed me!" He yelled and she winced. "I specifically told you to stay close!"

"Robin do not yell at me!" She yelled back.

"Why shouldn't I!" Robin screamed back at her, he shoved his face in front of her and she could see the lines of distress on his face. He looked so tired, like he'd been worried for far too long.

Then she remembered what happened with Slade.

She gasped, "How long have I done the sleep?" She asked at least hoping to change the topic.

"Two days." He said quickly as if he had it memorized. "But don't try to change the subject. I want to know what drove you to do something so stupid."

"Stupid!" Starfire nearly laughed. "You go after Slade all the time!"

"But that's different! I know what I'm doing!" He pointed to himself frantically.

"What is it that you are trying to say? That next to you I am incompetent!" She crossed her arms in front of her and frowned.

"No! No, what I'm trying to say is that..you just went off so quickly...you didn't even look back when I called you." His voice started to break noticeably and he stood next to her bed looking down as if thinking of the worst.

"Did you even hear me?" He looked at her with hurt. "And you disobeyed me!" He repeated, covering up his feelings before she could answer.

"Robin." She whispered. "You do not know what it is like." She said with tears in her eyes and her voice was so soft, seeking his sympathy.

He kneeled beside her. "Starfire." He reached for her hand. "I would, if only you would tell me." His own voice begging for her trust.

"I cannot." She turned her body away and took her hand out of his.

Robin clenched his fists at her rejection. Why did it hurt so much?

"Fine." He said with a calm voice. He lifted himself from his knees and stood for a moment looking down at her.

"You'll double up on combat practice for the next two weeks." He heard himself say.

"But that is not fair!" She turned immediately to face him, shocked he was being so stubborn.

"I didn't ask you. I'm the leader of this team and you should know that there are consequences to your own actions." He said solemnly and walked towards the door.

"But Robin-" She was about to argue.

He stopped with his back still facing her. "You could have been killed!" He screamed and turned around. "Don't you get that!"

Her face went numb with realization. His face was so full of worry, anger, sadness, hurt. All the things she was worried about him having, and they were all because of her. She closed her eyes and lowered her head a little.

"Yes Robin, I understand." She stated.

"You start tomorrow." And he was out the door.

When the door opened the other Titans pretended like they hadn't been listening as their leader walked rigidly through the hallway not looking at any one of them. Once he was out of sight they nearly fought over who would go through the door first.

Starfire was thrilled to see her other friends, even after the difficult discussion her and Robin had just had.

"So...what happened?" Beast Boy asked after a round of 'how do you feels' and 'do you need something?'s.'

"I..do not wish to talk about it- If that is alright with you Beast Boy." Starfire asked.

"Of course it's all right." Raven jabbed Beast Boy in the ribs and he screamed with pain.

"Is everything alright between you and Rob?" Cyborg asked pretending like they hadn't heard anything. Truth was there were some points in the conversation where they didn't hear a couple of things.

"Yes, everything is the okay." Starfire tried to smile.

"So...there's no punishment?" Beast Boy asked and this time Cyborg stamped Beast Boy's foot with his own huge metallic one.

"Ow!" Beast Boy shrieked with pain but tried not to let Starfire notice, which didn't work.

Starfire raised an eyebrow "Beast Boy are-"

"He's fine." Cyborg cut in with a sheepish smile. He faked a yawn "Well ya'll I guess we'd better get going." He said with arms in mid air.

"But it's barely-" Beast Boy was cut short again by Cyborg's foot kicking him in the rear and out the door.

He began to drag Raven along too when Starfire started talking.

"Wait, Cyborg please, if I was in the sleep for the two days why was I not inducted into the medical wing of Titans Tower?"

"Girl are you crazy? Right when we brought you home Robin took you into your room and locked himself in here with you." He said almost not believing Starfire's mental absence in the simplicity of the question.

"Get some rest!" He yelled back at her as he left. And then she was alone.

She lay there for the rest of the day and at night she wandered in and out of sleep. By morning she was so tired of sleeping and doing nothing she got up at five in the morning and went straight up to the roof.

When she opened the door she saw someone was already there, Robin. The wind this morning was intense and she saw his cape flapping everywhere the wind called. Her own hair was caught in the wind's enchantment.

She walked over and stopped next to him hoping he wasn't mad at her anymore. He turned to her and was about to speak when she put her fingers gently on his lips.

"Please, do not speak. It is I that is sorry."

Robin smiled lightly under her fingers and she removed them thinking they were a disturbance. "Just next time, listen to what I say." He said.

He said it a little too commanding and she didn't like it. He wasn't going to say he was sorry? After all he had done an awful lot of the yelling.

"You do not have something so say to me?" She wondered, hoping he would catch on.

"No." He said looking out at the sun as it peaked over the horizon and revealed its first rays.

She looked at him with shock.

He noticed her gaze and turned to see a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Oh." He said and Starfire waited patiently. He cleared his throat and continued "Starfire, I accept your apology. There?" He asked not knowing what she wanted from him.

Her mouth was wide open. "I cannot believe how inconsiderate you can be!" She yelled at him.

"Me? What about you? You don't even consider my orders!"

"Orders! Robin are you still mad about Slade?"

"As a matter of fact I am." Robin snapped.

"Well, I take my apology back!" She crossed her arms and turned her back towards him.

"Fine! I didn't even want your apology!" He yelled at her back.

"Good! Because I did not enjoy giving it to you!" Starfire replyed dumbly.

"Combat practice is after breakfast!" He walked off.

Starfire had forgotten about her punishment, she didn't know what to respond in return "I will not even eat breakfast!" She finally said after he was gone.

She followed him inside and sat down across from him, she met his deadly glare and the other Titans noticed giving themselves the 'what the hell happened?' look. The others ate around them in silence.

"Breakfast is over, I'll meet you outside." Robin stated as he left the room when they were done.

"Star? What's up?" Cyborg asked when he was gone.

"It is nothing." She responded and flew after Robin again.

They were outside and Robin made Starfire go through the same combat course over and over again until finally after about the twentieth time she was tired and panting. But she would never admit it to him, she stood her ground and managed to pull it off somehow.

After hours of the same vigorous exercise they moved on to Starfire aiming at flying discs Robin launched from a machine. After a while she felt dizzy, most likely from the heat she thought, and started to miss terribly.

"You expect to catch Slade with that aim?" Robin muttered.

His comment made her angry, she tried as hard as she could but the dizziness wouldn't go away. The sun was high in the sky, she looked up and felt her head heavier. She stumbled backwards, Robin didn't notice and kept launching the discs. She fell to her knees and started to breath uncontrollably, that got Robin's attention.

"Starfire! Starfire what's the matter?" He knelt down beside her.

She took in deep breaths as if they were her last. What was going on? Her stomach, her stomach felt so full but she hadn't eaten anything. Something was coming and it didn't feel good. She felt so bad, she tried to stop it but the feeling was too horrible. She opened her mouth and vomit escaped through her lips and onto the ground. The taste wasn't to pleasant either but she couldn't stop, why was this happening?

"Starfire!" She heard Robin calling her. But it was far away, in the distance. She heard him call after Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy. The world all around her was turning black and she tried to stay awake but she was just so tired.

Robin held her in his arms, "Starfire! Starfire! I'm sorry! Do you hear me?" He tried to keep her awake. He felt like this was the last time he was ever going to see her alive.

"I'm sorry Starfire!" He cried out, hoping she would hear him and react.

The last thing she saw was Raven running towards her. She grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her but she couldn't feel it. Then she saw Raven's eyes glow white for a second then Raven let go of Starfire abruptly, like she was contagious. Was she scared? Raven's face was full of sweat, was it sweat? Or maybe, was it tears? No, Raven wouldn't cry. Would she? She looked like she was in pain as she hung onto her abdomen fiercely. The others were too busy looming over Starfire to notice what Raven was going through.

Now Starfire turned her attention to the other three heads above her, they were saying something but blackness surrounded them and she decided to let it take over and closed her eyes.

About 10 minutes later...

She woke up with a jump.

"Starfire stay awake." It was Raven's voice.

"You have to stay awake Starfire." She could feel her face was wet. Raven had splashed her with a cup of water to wake her up.

"Raven." She whispered.

"Oh thank god." Raven let out a sigh of relief. "Come on you have to get up." She wrapped Starfire's arm around her shoulders.

"But why?" Starfire asked confused.

"We're in the medical wing, Cyborg's gonna give you a checkup in a while, we can't let him do that." She struggled as she got Starfire on her feet.

Starfire looked at what she could through her eyes, she had been on a white stretcher and the room was so cold. "But why?" She asked again.

"Because Robin's being a thick headed jerk and won't listen to me." Raven muttered.

Starfire was still confused but didn't feel like arguing right now.

Raven finally got her slowly walking towards Starfire's room, she only hoped Starfire was ready for the news she had for her. By the looks of it Starfire still didn't know and she did. It was her job as a friend to tell her.

"Raven, I do not feel good at all." She heard Starfire complain.

"It's all right Starfire." Was all Raven could say to hush her.

Raven gently lay Starfire on her bed and covered her up with a pink sheet nearby. She felt her forehead, she wasn't warm. Of course she's not warm! These are typical symptoms for the condition Starfire was in! She thought to herself.

"Raven open the door!" Robin knocked furiously on the door.

"No!" She screamed back.

"Raven! I can't believe you stole Starfire like that!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Shut up Beast Boy!" Raven yelled at him too and he frowned at the door.

"Raven, girl, we really need Star back. She could be sick." Cyborg tried to compromise.

"She's not sick!" Raven screamed at all of them.

"How do you know?" Robin yelled.

"I just do!" She tried to get it through his head. "You have to trust me Robin!"

Cyborg pounded on the door "Raven I'm serious! We're not going to leave Star in there with you, she needs medical attention!" To Cyborg, losing Starfire would be like losing his little sister and he wouldn't be able to go through with that.

There was silence as Raven tried to make up a good enough excuse for them to leave.

"She's on her period!" Raven lied.

The guys backed off instantly and went pale.

"Whoa Raven TMI!" Beast Boy joked and she heard them walk off.

After another silence Raven started to relax, then she heard a soft knock.

"Raven?" She heard Robin ask.

"Yeah?" Raven walked closer to the door so he could hear her.

"Please take good care of her." He pleaded.

"I will." Raven nodded and walked back to Starfire's bed and sat down.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

If any of you are wondering, she got mad at Robin for not apologizing for a reason. Try to guess and if you have a hunch tell me in a review, it's really hard to catch on to it though, at least I think. I'll give you the answer in a reply.

And it didn't take that long for me to update did it? Nahhh...I bet ya'll could have waited at least another two more weeks LoL

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	7. I Know You Know

oMg,

Sorry for the LONG update, I'm real busy updating the others but I had time for this somewhere along the way LoL I don't know if any of you know this but **I'm blocked off the internet so that made it kinda hard to update any of my stories but I did. **Hope you like it, Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but the plot is all mine

Chapter 7: I Know You Know

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She woke up again to a haze, with much darker colors this time. The bluriness ceased and Raven stood before her with her arms crossed in front of her.

"We need to talk." She said once she realized Starfrie was looking at her.

"Of course Raven, please, sit." Starfire sat up and laid back down, she had the hugest headache.

"I can't and you stay lying down." Raven urged.

"But why Raven?" She questioned. "Why does my head do the aching Raven? What do you mean you can't sit? Are you ill?" Starfire sounded like she was concerned for Raven and not herself anymore.

"Starfire stop asking so many questions." Raven walked back and forth. "You have a headache and I can't sit because I don't know how to tell you this."

"Do not worry Raven I'm sure you will find a way." She smiled and Raven couldn't help herself, the nearby lamp on Starfire's nightstand exploded and Starfire let go of a short 'Eep!'

"I'm sorry." Raven apologized to keep her down, if anyone heard they would come check and then she was really screwed. She began to levitate and chant her enchanting words while Starfire waited.

"Okay." Raven let out a sigh after a couple of minutes. "I'm ready."

"When did it happen?" She asked Starfire.

There was silence as Starfire tried to figure out what in X'hal's name Raven was talking about.

"When did what happen Raven?" She asked confused.

Oh God, she was going to make this hard for her. She only wanted to know one thing and Starfire was already lost.

"Starfire, I know about _that_." Raven pointed to Starfire's stomach.

Starfire looked down and touched her stomach, why was Raven so nervous? Asking questions about when something happened, about what? About her stomach? Then it hit Starfire with a gasp, the nausea, missing her monthly menstruation. She was Tameranian but the symptoms are the same for humans, she had done her research. Then she remembered when she had fainted, she had seen Raven's reaction. Had she seen? Did she know?

"I do not know what you are speaking of Raven." Starfire stated.

Raven was caught off guard, she hadn't expected Starfire to deny it. But she knew for a fact that there was something living inside Starfire.

"Starfire I _know._" Raven responded, scared to see her reaction.

But Starfire was only quiet.

"That night." Raven started. "That night he came Starfire" She saw Starfire close her eyes and her hands tighten into fists.

"Raven what do you know?" Starfire asked in a half scared half hushed tone, like someone could be hearing.

Raven was relieved that Starfire accepted the truth. "Starfire, I know about Slade...and you..and that." She looked down

Starfire started to breath louder and tears appeared at her eyes as she grew pale, she pulled the covers off her and despite her headache and dizziness she walked over to Raven and grabbed her shoulders "Raven please you cannot tell anyone." She practically begged.

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Raven said with concern, the look in Starfire's eyes was filled with fear, she had never seen her like this.

Starfire let go of Raven and went to her closet and started to throw clothes out.

"Starfire what are you doing?" Raven asked.

"I have to leave." Starfire responded.

"You can't leave, Starfire where will you go?" She followed her.

"It does not matter."

"Starfire stop, you can't." Raven struggled to find words, how was she going to explain this to the team if she left?

"But I have to, you already know and it is only a matter of time before the others will know."

"Starfire calm down." Raven tried to help but she just wasn't good at this stuff.

Then, Starfire stayed still and didn't move.

Raven saw the frown on her face "Starfire?"

Starfrie covered her mouth with her hands and bent her knees.

"Oh God, bathroom!" She pointed towards the door "Bathroom!" Starfire ran out the door making all sorts of noises and Raven followed and waited outside, she heard her throwing up and asked her to keep it down but that only made it worse because she started yelling in order for Raven to hear her then Raven just stayed quiet and waited for her to be done.

When Starfire was silent, she lightly knocked "Starfire, will you let me in?"

Starfire let the door slide open and when Raven entered she sank to her knees and hugged Raven's waist. "How can I be the calm Raven." Starfire cried. "Did you not see what just happened? How long will I be able to keep it away from the boys!"

Was this really how Starfire would react? Or was it hormones? Then Raven remembered the pain she felt, the same pain Starfire had felt. It must have been horrible, she shouldn't be thinking Starfire was overreacting. Many people didn't ever get over being raped, she remembered the shiny glint of Slade's mask and a chill came over her, she felt like throwing up herself. She fell to her own knees and hugged Starfire, it was the only thing she could do as a friend.

At first Starfire stiffened then she awkwardly wrapped her own hands around Raven and cried silently, she was very grateful for having a friend like her. "I am sorry." Starfire whispered near tears.

After a while Raven softly pulled away. "Don't be sorry Starfire. It wasn't your fault." She looked straight in Starfire's eyes.

"Thank you Raven." Starfire sniffled.

They sat there on the bathroom floor. Raven reached for Starfire's stomach and rubbed it, Starfire giggled.

"There's still a long way to go." Raven said.

Starfire nodded "Yes but Raven you must please not tell anyone, especially not Robin." Starfire grabbed Raven's hands in hers. "Please."

"Starfire don't worry, Robin would go crazy with rage if he knew about this."

"Yes he would." Starfire said sadly and looked down "I do not wish to bring him anymore reason to obsess over Slade."

Chills ran up Raven's back, how can Starfire say his name? She must be stronger than Raven thought, she wondered if Starfire still remembered what had happened in detail or had she blocked it from her mind? In either case she didn't want to make her recall those memories. She had them in her own mind and if Starfire wanted them to be gone, then they would be.

"Raven?" Starfire called her name.

"Yeah Star."

"Please, I am the hungry, may we eat something?"

Raven did a half smile "Sure, come on." She helped Starfire up from the ground.

As Starfire walked ahead of Raven she tried to see if Starfire's pregnancy was noticeable, it didn't look like it. She had felt the baby it was about a month old, in another one maybe two months Starfire would have to hide her stomach maybe start wearing the raincoat again. And after that, it would be too obvious, then she would most likely have to leave and come back after the baby was born. But would she keep it? It would be Slade's baby, it would kill the team to know that. She supposed the answers would come with time.

They entered the kitchen and the guys looked at her a little weird then Raven remembered the little white lie she had to tell, Beast Boy came up to them.

"Are you okay Star?" He asked.

"Why, yes Beast Boy. Why would I not be?" Starfire wondered.

Beast Boy looked away "Well you know.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven whispered in Starfire's ear and Starfire blushed "Oh Raven." She lifted her hand to her mouth.

Beast Boy lifted an eyebrow and walked away "Girls." He mumbled.

Then Robin walked up to them, "Are you really okay?" He asked.

Starfire looked at the floor, now that Raven knew, she felt guilty in front of her. And Robin's concern only made it worse, she wished she could have told all of them.

"Yes Robin." She said softly. "I am." She didn't look at him.

He rubbed her shoulder "Good." He walked around them and through the door they had come in from.

At the table Starfire felt bad for eating and satisfying her hunger while Robin was most likely in his room or the training room beating himself up, but she couldn't help but eat. She was so hungry and yet all she felt was emptiness.

Raven looked at Starfire in amazement as she gobbled everything up, the boys looked at her too. They were used to her eating a lot, at times, but they had never seen her eat as much as or like this. After a while, when Starfire was done, she leaned back and laid her hand on her stomach.

"Wow Star." Cyborg said.

"Too bad Robin missed it. You were an animal." Beast Boy added.

At the mention of his name Starfire lowered her eyes, she got up and left to her room.

When the door slid closed Raven said "Nice going doofus."

"What did I do?" Beast Boy defended.

Both Raven and Cyborg rolled their eyes.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She fell on her bed, how could it be that she could never get enough sleep? She had only been up for a couple of hours and she was wiped out. She let the soft covers wrap around her and napped for only 15 minutes.

When she woke up again she absent mindedly stroked her stomach.

"A baby." She whispered.

She smiled and with that smile she cryed a little, from happiness and worry. Happiness because having a baby was every woman's dream and worry because she had no idea what would become of the baby. She would never give it to Slade, this was her baby and he had no right to take it from her. No right to claim it was his.

She started to hum, a tune she didn't know. But it was sweet and full with a happy melody, not at all like the full with rage I-wanna-kill-you kind they had on Tamaran when they went into battle.

Outside, Robin had been passing when he heard her humming. He stopped and listened, her voice was so heavenly, he couldn't believe it was the same one he had heard all those times she sang her weird Tamaranean songs.

She hummed for her baby and her baby only, she rubbed and patted at her stomach, it was hard, but it was most likely because there was something living in there.

What was she humming? Why was she humming? He sat at the foot of her door and listened to every lulling note, his head rested against the door and his eyes closed. He didn't want her to stop and he didn't want to leave.

A memory of her own parents came to her mind, when she had found out they were dead. How horrible it felt to know that she was alone, not having either of her parents to look up to. Would her baby feel the same? Not knowing who his father was? She hoped it would never miss a father because that was something she would not be able to give it.

Robin listened as her voice grew deeper, then sadder until it choked into crys of desperateness, overwhelming sorrowness. It surprised him and he stood abruptly, he was about to go in when he remembered she didn't know he was there. If he did go in, he would only interrupt her and then it would be awkward for her to stop because he entered.

He stopped and lowered his head hearing the muffled crys of Starfire on the other side of the door, he was so close. And yet he felt so far away from her, for the past weeks she had gotten more closed and used to not telling him anything. He felt bad, he wanted to do something, how had he lost her trust? He let go of a sigh and raised his hand to her door, lightly touching it.

Starfire tried to keep her cries down, she didn't want the others to hear her but it felt good to let go of all the sorrow in her. With her mouth covered she cried hot tears.

Robin walked away.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Two more weeks passed with more of Starfire's weird behavior. Everyone, with the exception of Raven, knew something was up. But had no idea what it was. Meanwhile Raven herself did all she could to keep it from everyone else.

Starfire hated being pregnant, almost every morning she threw up and sometimes food didn't even taste the way it should, not only that but she was tired of lying to all her friends. Everytime they asked if she was alright she had to say yes and leave quickly before they started asking more questions and when she looked pale, she had to say she was 'indisposed' she was tired of lying and keeping secrets.

Then, the Titans alarm system went off.

Starfire had been in her room and Raven went after her, when she knocked and Starfire opened they both had the same thought.

"It's only Cinderblock, there should be no problem." Raven said before Starfire opened her mouth.

"Yes." Was all Starfire said and she followed Raven to the main room where they both followed Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy to the T-car and R-cycle. When they got into the city they saw Cinderblock throwing cars at nothing and scaring away local civilians.

"What is he doing?" Beast Boy asked.

"It doesn't matter." Robin answered. "Just take him down."

"Roger." Cyborg was getting pumped.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and they sprung into action, Starfire only hoped no one noticed she would try to stay out of Cinderblock's way.

But it didn't matter, everytime she got out of Cinderblock's way he would come after her. She flew into the air and he swung at her, she barely got out of his reach in time. She shot starbolts at him but they seemed to have no effect, she was getting tired, even sweating. Was it true what they said on Tamaran? That when you're pregnant, you begin to slowly lose your powers?

Robin saw her struggling and attacked, he jumped into the air and shot three discs from his utility belt at Cinderblock, Cinderblock swung his arm at him and hit him across the street and into a streetlight.

Cyborg attacked from behind with his sonic cannon and Cinderblock turned his attention to him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven called out and attacked from behind, while he was busy with Cyborg, with two cars encased in black auras.

Cinderblock turned around again to look at Raven and was attacked from the side by a green rhino, he slid down the street to Starfire's feet. Raven's eyes bulged out in horror when she saw him get up and grab hold of Starfire.

Starfire grunted in pain as Cinderblock squeezed. But she wouldn't let Cinderblock kill her or her baby that easily, she fought back with the energy she had left and with her super strength managed not to allow Cinderblock to crush her.

He started to shake her and Starfire started to cry, how was she going to get out of this? She could barely breathe.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven screamed out in anger. She formed a black circle and chopped off Cinderblock's arms, his mouth gaped open and he fell back onto the ground, not moving.

Starfire fell to the ground choking and trying to breathe.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled and ran over to her but Raven was already there helping her up.

He grabbed her hand and wrapped her arm around him to help her but she only let him go and hung to Raven.

"She'll be alright." Raven said at Robin's surprised face.

He looked at Starfire in the face and she had tears in her eyes, she looked so scared.

Robin looked at the ground not knowing what to say, he had never let Starfire down like this. Raven formed another circle beneath their feet and her and Starfire levitated towards the sky and back to the Tower.

"Rrrrrghhhhaaahhhhh!" Cyborg punched Cinderblock mercilessly while he was still on the ground. He kept punching and punching at it until his cybernetic half was literally fuming and he himself was gasping for air.

"What just happened?" Beast Boy asked, not believeing Cinderblock just treated Starfire like she was a rag doll.

Robin looked at his gloved hands, how could they be so useless?

"Robin?" Beast Boy said his name.

"Leave the man alone BB." Cyborg answered for him and put his hand on Robin's shoulder "Come on Rob, we oughta get going."

Robin gave in and let Cyborg lead him to the T-car and to the Tower, the R-cycle made its way by itself.

When they got to the Tower Robin went straight to Starfire's room. He entered and saw Raven sitting next to a sleeping Starfire.

"Leave." He said calmly, Raven stayed, as if considering it "Please." He added and she left without a word.

He knelt down next to her and took her hand, it seemed like she slept more and more everyday. Her nose was red and her face looked like she had recently been crying, he remembered her face. She looked so scared and he didn't do anything to help her. His hand still holding hers, his face got closer to hers. His nose slid against hers slowly and he turned his head in different angles to get better access to her lips.

When he did have the perfect spot he stopped and watched her breathe, her breath tickled his lips and he wanted so much to kiss her but he would never do that without her knowing. Then her eyes fluttered open and Robin was caught he backed away about two inches and she only looked at him, she looked down and he let her hand go.

"Robin?" She asked.

"Uhh..yeah Star?" He answered.

"Would you like to lie down with me?"

Again, he was surprised but he graciously accepted.

He lay behind her and when they were comfortable Starfire reached for his right hand, she took it and layed it across her waist then she started to take off his glove and he was startled.

"Do not worry." She said and he let her continue. When his glove was off, she looked at his hand for the first time, she took it in her hand.

Her hand was colder than his, maybe it was because of the gloves.

"I'm sorry about earlier." He said out of nowhere and hugged her a little tighter. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He buried his head behind her. He needed to tell her and let her know he was so sorry.

Starfire felt more tears stinging her eyes "No Robin, it is I that am sorry." She whispered and didn't even know if he heard her.

And they fell asleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

This chapter was pretty boring, I hated it but now Starfire knows that Raven knows and I have an idea what to do with Robin but I won't update for another 2 or 3 weeks so don't expect to know until a while from now. Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	8. Leaving?

Hey!

Sorry for the vary rare updates, ya'll know about my situation and the risk I take to upload the chapters and post them I could get caught at any moment and then I'm really done for. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I'm very sorry this chapter sucks

Chapter 8: Leaving?

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

When she woke up in the morning, she had the faintest remembrance of Robin softly leaving a kiss on her cheek and leaving. She touched her cheek and smiled, he did care. She still felt guilt though, he had felt so bad for letting her down when in reality she was the one who had let him down. How much longer would this last? How much longer could she last? Every day she woke up with the urge to scream the truth out and be clean, to be finally free of the guilt she had from just looking at their clueless faces.

She got up quickly and instantly regretted it, the room spun round and round, it made her dizzy and nauseous. She hung to her bed and closed her eyes tightly hoping it would go away but it only got worse she had to do something. Hoping nobody would notice, she rushed to the door clutching her mouth and it slid open. Robin seemed to be waiting for her but was surprised when she came out in such a rush.

"Starfire?" He asked.

"Robin!" She gasped.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"Of course!" She yelled to try and sound enthusiastic, it only made it worse. Something was coming up from her stomach and opening her mouth wasn't helping the situation, mush less trying to keep a conversation with Robin.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need any help?" He questioned, her mouth was going out of control and she struggled to keep her hands away from her mouth. He moved closer to try and feel her forehead.

"No, no not at...all." She burped. "..Why do you ask?" She inched back, it would be embarrassing to vomit all over him and having to still explain how she was fine.

He raised an eyebrow "No reason." And he retrieved his hand.

"Well if there is nothing left for us to discuss then I must leave to...the bathroom." Her eyes lit up "Yes, the bathroom." She said with relief and walked past him.

"Well, actually Starfire." He started.

She stiffened, with her back turned to him.

"I was hoping you had some time..." He drifted, waiting for her to say something.

But she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Robin, perhaps another time? Yes?" She pleaded.

His face fell.

She felt his eyes burning at her back and she felt terrible.

"Please?" She added after some silence.

"Uh yeah..sure." He said glumly.

"Thank you." She finished and he hesitantly waved at her back as she tried not to run.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Is it not a most glorious day!" Starfire exclaimed when she emerged, a few minutes later, from the door and into the main room, attracting everyone's attention.

Everyone stared at her and then Cyborg broke the silence "Aw yeah! It feels good to be alive doesn't it Star!" He yelled back, it wasn't everyday anymore where you saw Star as happy as she was now. He had to nourish this moment.

Starfire walked to his side where he was flipping pancakes on the grill "Oh Cyborg." She sighed "Thank you so much for always taking the time to make breakfast." She leaned her head on his metallic arm.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow then rubbed the back of his neck "Uhh no problem Star." He smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, she's on crack." Said Beast Boy.

Raven nudged him in the side "She's not on crack." She assured and grabbed Starfire by the elbow to lead her to the table.

Starfire sat next to Beast Boy and across from them Raven and Cyborg would be joining them soon, Robin was nowhere in sight and Starfire felt a pang of guilt from earlier, was it because of her that he wasn't here?

"All right ya'll, Dig in!" Cyborg announced with plates in his hands, stacked with pancakes. He set a plate in front of everyone except Beast Boy, who had already made his own tofu enriched breakfast and was eating while Cyborg set the other plates down.

Starfire was famished, her fork punctured through the entire stack of pancakes before her and she gulped them down only to have them come back up almost instantly.

"Oh, gross Star!" Shrieked Beast Boy through closed eyes.

Raven looked at her through wide eyes at first but then she noticed they were bulging out of her eye sockets and calmed down.

"You okay Star?" Cyborg wasn't grossed out by the pile of semi swallowed pancakes, his concern for her well being was more powerful.

"It does not taste the way it should." Starfire said dumbfounded with a frown on her face.

Cyborg reached over and raised his hand to her forehead "Maybe we should run some tests." He said.

That's where Raven jumped in "I don't think that's necessary." She tried not to sound like she knew something.

"I agree with Raven." Starfire joined in. "Nothing is wrong with me, yes?" She looked at Raven.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong." Raven repeated.

"Nothing's wrong!" Beast Boy yelled. "Didn't you just see that!" He said with tears in his eyes "I think _I'm _gonna barf!" He pushed his mouth closed with his hands as if waiting for something to come up.

"I don't know." Cyborg said as if considering their words.

Raven glared at Beast Boy while encasing the pile in front of Starfire with a black aura and throwing it away into a trashcan nearby.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Said Beast Boy, pushing the plate of tofu further away from him. Starfire eyed the food and took a wiff of it, liking what she smelled, her tongue scooped the tofu and it went down in one swallow. Cyborg raised an eyebrow and Raven looked away.

"Most delicious." She licked her lips.

Beast Boy's eyes lit up "More?" He asked.

"Yes please!" Starfire clapped while smiling and Beast Boy ran over to the fridge, totally forgetting about the earlier incidence, and started to dig through everything. Like tofu were such a hard thing to make.

Cyborg saw Starfire engulf the white blobs of tofu through suspicious eyes, something was going on. But what? What was going on here? Did Beast Boy know? Robin? What about Raven? His eyes wandered from Starfire to Raven and she was just sitting there watching.

When she felt Cyborg's eyes on her she stayed perfectly still, thinking of how she would be reacting to the scene if she didn't know Starfire was pregnant. She turned to look Cyborg straight in the eye then looked back at Beast Boy and Starfire while remembering to breath again. That should do the trick, Cyborg wouldn't suspect a thing.

No, Raven didn't know anything. Maybe it was just him? Was he looking at the situation from the wrong angle? Maybe he should just stop paying so much attention to the things Starfire did.

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked, she knew Cyborg was thinking and she didn't want him to suspect anything so she asked the question mainly to divert him from his thoughts.

"I don't know." Cyborg responded.

"I haven't even seen him up yet. Maybe he's still asleep." said Beast Boy.

"No, he is awake." Starfire said with a tofu filled mouth "I saw him earlier, in the hall of ways." She shoveled more tofu in.

"Hallway Star, you saw me in the hallway." None other than Robin corrected, walking into the kitchen.

"There you are." Said Cyborg.

"What'd you need me for?" Asked Robin, walking over to the counter and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"No reason, just wondering. Right Raven?" Asked Beast Boy and smiled at her, Raven was surprised he mentioned her name.

She put her hood on and responded "Yeah, just wondering."

Robin let whatever that was go and noticed Starfire was the only one eating "Tofu Star?" He raised an eyebrow and Starfire nodded, smiling shyly.

Then it was quiet.

Robin still hadn't forgotten about earlier this morning but that didn't mean he could expose it to the rest of the team. Not only would it be embarrassing for them to know what was going on but they would tease him about it. They already teased him and Starfire enough, thinking they would make the perfect couple. And everytime X came around it got worse, supposedly he got jealous when it came to him. Because he was always hitting on Starfire and would rub it in his face. It wasn't true though, he hated X because, well because he stole his suit. Why else?

The silence was thick, so thick his own breathing cut through the silence like a scream. And it only proved what he had supposed earlier, something _was_ going on and he was going to find out. Whether Starfire wanted him to or not because he knew something was wrong with her. She knew something that everyone else didn't and he had no idea what that was. Not even a clue, nothing had happened recently to them, was she scared? Had Cinderblock had that much of an effect on her? Or was it that day she passed out? Cyborg's eyes bulged out in horror, there was only one logical explanation for her behavior. Starfire was sick.

Why was everyone so quiet? What had happened? Did he miss something here? Beast Boy couldn't pinpoint the moment things had gotten awkward between everyone, nobody was even looking at anyone. Just staring off into the silence and thinking.

The silence was unbearable. Too much for Starfire to take, she wanted to scream, to scream and not be judged. She wanted to cry without being embarrassed. She wanted to know that one day, when she awoke and saw her baby next to her she wouldn't think of Slade. Would she be able to keep the child? Would the others want it near them? Or would she end up having to leave with it? Maybe the best thing to do was to give it away. But if she did end up having to leave the Tower she would, she would go and not look back. For the sake of her child, she would give up her powers and live a normal life.

What was everyone's deal? She wondered what everyone was thinking, she had promised Starfire that no matter what she would not tell them her secret. But she was beginning to fear that she didn't need to tell them, they would figure it out on their own. They were safe from Beast Boy obviously but Robin and Cyborg? They cared a lot for Starfire and would soon notice, especially by the way Starfire was acting lately. Not that she couldn't help it but at least try and hold it in, how hard could it be?

Raven cleared her throat "So Cyborg, Starfire and I were wondering.." She waited for him to pay attention and Starfire looked up in curiosity.

"If you could build some extra bathrooms, like in Star's room and...then mine." Raven gulped, hoping no one would ask why.

"Bathrooms? But, why Raven?" Came Beast Boy's voice, she should have known.

"Yes Raven, why?" It was Starfire, Raven mentally kicked herself. Why did Starfire have to ask, didn't she catch on? She supposed she didn't by looking at the confusion in Starfire face and contacted her telepathically.

_Starfire, listen to me_

_Raven? Raven what is this, what are you-_

_Listen Star, I need you to agree with me..just make something up, okay?_

_I suppose I could-_

_Good._

"Uhh..I guess I could." Cyborg saw that Starfire had asked too but didn't pay much attention to it, but why did Raven want _Starfire_ to have the bathroom?

"Yes, a bathroom would be much appreciated Cyborg." Starfire smiled, eyes closed and her hands clasped together.

Cyborg looked at her, awhile ago she was confused and now she was in total agreement? What did he miss?

"Another bathroom huh?" Came Robin's voice, "What's wrong with the one we all share?" He asked, there was something missing here. And somehow he had a hunch it had to do with Starfire not talking to him anymore...and the tofu. What was up with the tofu?

Starfire opened her eyes "Well, it's just that...Raven and I love to partake in the "girl hanging out" and such a task is impossible without our own bathroom to admire our beauty once we are done with the making up. Yes?" Starfire looked over at Raven. And everyone waited for Raven's answer.

Raven could have busted a vein, why had she let Starfire make the excuse up? Probably because it would make more sense if Starfire knew why there should be another bathroom in her own room.

"Yes." Was all Raven could say through her clenched teeth.

"But Raven doesn't _wear_ make-up." Beast Boy nearly laughed and Raven closed his mouth with a black aura before he could say anything else.

"I'll get on it as soon as I can." Cyborg put in, hoping this would be the end. He didn't like to hear Beast Boy screaming and see Raven when she lost control of her powers.

This didn't fool Robin for one bit and it was killing him. He wanted to know so badly what was wrong with his team, it hadn't been the same for a while and he wasn't sure he would be able to leave them as he thought he could before. The other day he had gotten a call from his former colleague, Batman, he had told him how difficult it was for him to ask for help but he needed it and desperately. It wasn't that he didn't want to help him but leaving his team for 5 months? That was a lot of time, plus the thought of going back to the way it was, Batman bossing him around and his signature stubborness. He wasn't sure he could go back to doing whatever Batman wanted him to do without questions or thoughts of his own.

He had wanted to tell Starfire before the rest of the team for the longest time, Batman had given him three days to tell them and he had wasted all three on building up the courage to finally tell her this morning, which was for nothing. And he was sure she would take it far more worse than the others, that's why he wanted to tell her first and personally but that was out of question now, he would have to face all of them now and tonight because he was leaving early in the morning.

He would tell them later, the more he waited the better. It gave them less time to think of him leaving they might panic and ask why he was leaving. He was leaving because Batman needed him, they might not believe that because they all knew how much he hated to be bossed around and told what to do.That's why he was the leader of the Titans, why he left Batman in the first place. That was his reason for leaving, well, that and he was beginning to think that Starfire didn't want him around anymore, and even though he tried not to let it get to him. It hurt. Maybe this would help him not think about it so much.

Being away would help wouldn't it? He hoped it would, he missed Alfred. He could admit to that but Bruce? Not so much, not like he saw him a lot even if they did live together, it was Alfred who took care of him all through the years and kept him well.

He cleared his throat and left the room without his coffee, which was still left on the counter.

"What's up with Robin?" Said Beast Boy, noticing he left without a word.

"Don't know." Raven said bluntly.

Cyborg got up and took his plates over to the sink "Who's turn is it?" He asked.

"Robin's." Said Beast Boy.

Starfire raised her hand. "I will do the washing Cyborg." And brought her own dishes over from the table.

Cyborg nodded. "I'll get started on that bathroom." He rubbed the back of his neck, wanting to ask her for the real reason she wanted a new bathroom. But he didn't, he was going to do a little more snooping before he started asking questions.

"Thank you." She said and Cyborg walked away as he waved his hand like there was no need for a 'thank you.'

Beast Boy morphed into a small green squirrel and ran after Cyborg and Raven floated towards her room to meditate, leaving Starfire by herself.

She sighed and turned the water on waiting for it to fill the sink with bubbles of dishwashing soap, now she was alone. There was no need to act like everything was okay, a sad frown was on her face as she reached for a plate to scrub.

Should she tell them? Raven knew and she was fine with it but if the others knew would they accept it too? They would, wouldn't they? They were her friends but then just because they were her friends didn't mean that they had to accept everything that she threw at them.

When she was done with the dishes she went to her room and found Cyborg and Beast Boy fighting, she spent her day walking around the Tower and doing nothing. No missions popped up during the day and they only saw each other at the dinner table where Robin wasn't there, again. Everyone was worried but tryed to not show it while eating leftover pizza.

When they were done eating they watched a movie and it was about 11 at night when it finished too and everyone split to their own rooms.

"I'll finish the bathroom tomorrow Star." Yawned Cyborg, "I would have finished today except for _someone_." He glared at Beast Boy.

"I just wanted to help!" Beast Boy defended.

"It is fine Cyborg, I will wait." Starfire assured.

They walked towards the doorway that led to the hallway of their rooms when, out of the corner of Starfire's eyes, she saw that the dirty dishes were still on the table.

"I will join you shortly." Starfire called after them and they payed no attention to her.

She walked over to the table and collected the dishes into the sink and started to wash them.

He had heard all of them return to their rooms after the movie had finished and he decided that it was safe to come out, he had been avoiding them all day in order to not tell them. _I'll tell them in the morning_. He kept telling himself. It would be a lot easier like that.

He walked into the main room when he saw Starfire at the sink and he felt awful when he remembered what today was, it was his turn to wash dishes. He walked over to her.

"I'm sorry about that." Robin said as he positioned himself next to her, taking a plate and joining her.

Robin being there startled her at first but then she replied "It is alright. It..it gives me time to do the thinking." She said sadly.

"Is that bad?" He asked, hearing her sad tone of voice.

"Yes, it is most bad." She said looking down almost like she were ashamed.

It was quiet before he could ask her what he wanted to know.

"And what do you think about Starfire?" He asked, he was so curious to know what was going on in her head. He wanted to know why she was acting so strangely and avoiding him, she wouldn't even look him in the eyes anymore. That's how he would read her emotions, by looking at those two emerald jewels she called eyes.

She didn't know how to answer without lying to him, she was so tired of lying to him and keeping him out. "About the future." She said, partly being the truth.

He touched her hand gingerly, moving the soap bubbles in circles with his thumb "And what do you see?" He watched her look at his hand gently stroking her own hand and then she looked up at him but didn't look into his eyes.

After a moment she didn't answer and went back to washing the dishes.

He looked at her, she was in pain. Not physically but mentally, what had happened? Why were they so distant all of a sudden, what did he do? This was the time to tell her, the only time he would have her to himself, he had to tell her now.

"Starfire." His hand went over hers again to ask her to stop with his body language "I wanted to tell you this earlier but.." His voice trailed off and she was listening but wasn't looking at him anymore.

He got closer and pulled her into his arms "But I couldn't." He finished, taking in her scent and not wanting to let it go.

She was still at first then she rested into his arms "Yes?" She said after he was quiet for a moment, thinking he was expecting for her to encourage him to go on.

He looked away, resting his head on hers. "I'm leaving." He said and breathed out again.

For a second Starfire froze in place, her head jerked up and she met his eyes for the first time "What?" She whispered pushing him away a little. Not believeing he had just sprung the information on her this way.

He looked straight at her eyes and what he saw was misery, they weren't filled with joy anymore only pain. They started to brim with tears. "Please do not tell me this. You cannot leave."

He tore his gaze from hers "I have to."

"But, why Robin? What has happened?" She asked in desperation.

He turned his back to her "I wish I knew." He said so lowly she didn't hear "I have to go to Gotham for a while." He said more loudly so she could hear.

"Why? How long?" She asked again, this couldn't be happening.

"Batman needs help with a case and...about 5 months." He gulped, why was he being so blunt? Did it hurt her? In a way he wanted it to hurt her but then he shook those thoughts away.

"Robin, you cannot leave." Her mind was racing with excuses but the main one was that she needed him here, she needed him by her side to go through what was happening to her. He was her best friend, he couldn't leave now. Not now.

"Surely Batman can find other assistance?" She decided to take a different angle.

"He asked _me_ Starfire, that means he needs _my_ help." He responded not being able to look at her, anger rising.

"He does not need you Robin. We need you,_ I_ need you!" Starfire cryed out wanting him to turn around and face her.

She got her wish and he took her face in his hands "With what!" He yelled and suddenly all the questions he had for her poured out like water from a waterfall "What are you hiding! Why are you avoiding me? What did I do!" His breath was out of control and he tried not to squeeze her head hard, he didn't want to hurt her.

Starfire was blinded by tears, tears she tried not to let escape but it was inevitable "Robin..I-I..I'm so sorry." She whispered "I'm so-" She didn't get to finish because at that moment Robin put his yearning lips over hers.

And when she kissed back he pushed her against the sink, she tasted so sweet and Robin's hands traveled over her uniform wanting to rip it off and touch her soft skin with his own burning skin, he felt like he was on fire. Their passion was out of control, clean dishes fell to the ground as they made room for Starfire to sit on the counter. Starfire's hands were running through Robin's hair and his mouth was over hers, kissing again and again with more and more passion everytime.

Then Robin started to kiss her neck and place tiny kisses along her collar bone and she breathed out his name, that's when Robin did something that made her blood run icy cold...he started to breath in her ear and then he whispered her name.

"Starfire." He whispered and nuzzled her ear with his nose softly, wanting nothing more than to have her.

She stiffened and her eyes went wide as she remembered the very same night that she will never forget.

_...But that wasn't the only thing she felt, she felt him. He was touching and feeling her, in places that she hadn't even been touched_

She felt his hands over her body and gently pushed them away but he only put them back.

_She kept trying to scream but he stopped her by sliding his mouth over hers. It tasted horrible, it tasted like him, like Slade..._

Starfire's lips stopped moving and Robin took the chance to dominate over her mouth in a fierce kiss and pulling her even closer, more tears filled her eyes and she ended the kisses by breaking away.

"No." Starfire stated fearfully.

"Starfire?" Robin said after he saw the tears in her eyes again. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned, trying to get control of his breathing.

Starfire squeezed her eyes shut and all she could see was him. Slade. Slade on top of her and breathing in her ear, his mouth over her mouth. She fell to the ground and held onto her head for saneness.

_Slade didn't hesitate to give her his all, it was excrutiating but she couldn't stop him, all she could do was close her eyes and cry._

"Please, no, no, no, no, no!" She screamed and brought her knees up to her chest, rocking.

Robin stared at her in shock "Starfire, it's okay." He got on his knees and tried to get her to calm down, why was the moment ruined now? They were so close.

"No, get back. Please!" She yelled as he inched closer, putting a hand in front of herself for protection. She was truly terrified, her eyes and memories were playing tricks on her.

"It's okay." He soothed with his warm words "I just want to help you."

"Please do not come any closer." Starfire was crying, he couldn't stand to watch the tears. When he was close enough he caught one with his finger and wiped it away, she flinched and her wide eyes filled with fear stared at him.

"Get away!" She pushed him and got on all fours to crawl away.

"Starfire wait!" He got up and ran after her, he easily caught up to her and picked her up from the floor. Holding her in his arms while he tried to get over his confusion.

All she could feel was him, he was overpowering her as he tried to keep her still. His (imaginary) hands all over her and feeling, her eyes were closed tightly, she couldn't bare to see his face looming over her again. Oh X'hal please not again!

Robin watched in his own fear as he saw Starfire trying to get free from him. She was in true shock, what was she imagining? What was she so damn scared of? She fought against him by pushing and kicking and crying and he held onto her. Kissing her forehead and wanting to never see her this way again.

"Starfire open your eyes, it's me." He told her.

"I don't want to, please don't." She begged him.

"Not again." Tears trickled down her face.

"Shh shh." He soothed, clearing her face from the loose red strands that got in her way.

She started to tremble at his gentle touch, she was scared and only wanted to run. He kept saying 'open your eyes' but she didn't want to give in to Slade's sick games.

"Open you eyes, it's me. It's Robin." At the mention of his name she opened her eyes, knowing she could trust the voice that seemed so sincere.

"Robin." She said with relief.

"Yeah." He smiled and she hugged him.

He picked her up bridal style and sat on the couch with her in his lap, this was somewhat how he wanted to leave. In a way he was happy because they were here, together now and they had each others company for the rest of the night. But in another way he was terrified by the way she had just acted, one moment they were about to surrender into each other and then, out of nowhere, she lashed out at him.

He had finally asked all the questions he wanted to ask her, but they weren't answered. And he was beginning to think that maybe he didn't want them answered, should he just forget what had happened? Wake up in the morning and pretend like he was leaving on good terms? The others didn't even know yet and they were probably asleep by now. He could go wake them up right now and tell each of them one on one but somehow he knew he couldn't do that. Not right now while he had her in his arms, he just wanted to watch Starfire sleep for one last time.

She closed her eyes after she was sure that she was in a safe place. Robin was holding her, not Slade, but Robin she felt him rub her cheek with the back of his hand and smiled when she felt his fingertips on her lips, stroking them lightly with care.

"Go to sleep." He said.

She didn't refuse, she had no idea what time it but she knew it was late and not seeing the team up meant that they were asleep, so she closed her eyes and went to sleep too.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Like on all my chapters I am SO SORRY for taking FOREVER in updating my stories and I'm also sorry for not coming up with anything new lately but I'm working on a couple of poems that I hope will come out decently and OneShots? Well, I have like 5 that are started, just not finished LoL don't know if I'll finish any of them to tell the truth though.

I might not be able to reply to reviews immediately this time but...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	9. Goodbye

Hey guys,

I know a lot of you want Starfire to tell Robin that she's pregnant but I can't do that, well I can but it just wouldn't come out the way I have it planned so..sorry but she's not gonna tell him. But I do have good news, I'm not banned from the internet anymore! YaY! Don't get too excited though, I'm still trying to get used to updating all of my stories regularly so just give me some time, k? I hope you still like this chapter, Later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but the plot is all mine.

Chapter 9: Goodbye

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She woke up slowly, the first thing she remembered was what had happened with Robin. Her hands wandered on the couch as she felt for him but he wasn't there she opened her eyes and it only confirmed that he was gone she sat up quickly, alarmed.

Where was he? Would he tell the others? Why had she been so stupid as to let her memories get the best of her! She cursed her head and then gasped when she remembered he had told her that he was leaving she got up and ran through the Tower looking for everyone, anyone. When she had finished looking through almost the whole Tower she took a break to catch her breath, where was everyone?

She went up to the roof, the only place she hadn't looked, and soon heard voices while she was still on the stairs leading to the door.

"Is this mission really that important Robin?" Starfire heard Cyborg asking.

"Yes." He answered.

"Can we at least know what it's about maybe we can-"

"No." Robin answered before Beast Boy came up with the idea of them coming along. "You guys are needed here."

"So are you." Cyborg responded.

Robin ignored it and went on "Batman thinks it's just some random crazy psycho, but he's good. He doesn't leave a trace of evidence, there's no leads and there have been countless people missing in Gotham already..."

Raven saw all this going on with no emotion, like normal. It was just another mission, but when she sensed Starfire watching and hearing everything Robin said she became more alert of what Robin was saying too, just in case. She knew why Starfire didn't come out, because she didn't want to say goodbye or more like she wouldn't be able to say goodbye and Raven understood that so she said nothing. For the meantime, she pushed Starfire's prescence out of her mind and started listening to Robin again.

"And what does this psycho do Robin?" Cyborg inquired.

Robin was quiet as he looked over the town he was about to leave, the sun hitting him head on and casting a long shadow behind him where the other Titans were standing, waiting for his response.

"Robin?" Beast Boy asked, wondering why he had become so quiet.

There was a little more silence and then Robin answered.

"He takes...people, women. He takes them and they don't show up until 4 or 5 months later. And that's not the worse part, when they do eventually find the bodies the women are already dead. Their bodies are mutilated, organs are in places they shouldn't be, I don't know what sort of demented freak would do this."

The other three, including Starfire were shocked at the information Robin had just given them. Even Raven's mouth was a little on the open side.

Cyborg cleared his throat "And you're sure there are absolutely no leads?"

"Well, there's one thing Batman found that they all had in common."

"And what's that?" Cyborg urged him to go on.

"All of them were pregnant. Babies ripped from their mothers womb."

Raven jumped at the word and her powers slammed the door right in Starfire's face so she couldn't see or hear anymore. Starfire gasped and the others looked at Raven.

"This is serious." Raven spoke for the first time, breaking away from their looks.

"Believe me, it is, I've seen pictures and it's not a pretty site. There's blood everywhere and the women's insides are just splattered everywhere." Robin was getting lost in a mental picture.

"He has to be stopped." He punched his fist into his hand and determination took over.

Just then, a black jet shaped like the bat signal hovered above them. Unmistakably sent by the Batman himself, it landed gently next to Robin. The top opened smoothly to reveal no one in it and Beast Boy let out a whistle.

"You sure you don't wanna say goodbye to Starfire." Cyborg asked.

Starfire jumped at the mention of her name and pressed her ear close to the door so she could hear a little.

Robin climbed in and buckled up "We've already said our goodbyes." He said, recalling what had happened last night.

Part of him wanted to stay but the bigger part had to leave, his job had to come before anything else. And no one better than Batman knew that, so he figured that time with him would help. He felt immensely guilty for leaving Starfire the way he had but he wasn't going to let his feelings get to him again, not this time. Last night he had let go and look what happened, it was a disaster to see Starfire the way he did.

The top closed and a small screen on Robin's left lit up and an older man wearing a black and white suit looked at him warmly.

"Master Dick, how nice to see you again." He said.

"It's nice to see you again too Alfred." He gave the old man a small smile.

The jet rose from the ground smoothly and Robin looked out below one last time to see his team and what he saw made his eyes go wide. He jump from his seat and leaned closer to the window. Starfire was standing right there, behind the rest. His hand subconsciously made its way to come in contact with the glass and his eyes softened under his mask. The titans saw his unusual behavior and looked behind them only to see Starfire standing there, they immediately understood what the two would never admit.

"Hang on Master Dick." He heard Alfred say and then there was a slight pull in the other direction as the jet took off quietly. Robin's mind bathed in the last moment he had seen her, just right now she had been silently waving and crying. He didn't cry or wave back, he would try and forget her. What he felt wasn't good, for the team or them in general. They were best friends and it would always be like that, it had to stay like that he couldn't risk certain people finding out and taking her from him.

He would never be able to go through the pain of losing her so, lamely speaking, he loved her so much that he was willing to let her go and let her learn how to love another that wasn't him. Leaving him to be aloneand out of the picture.

When he was gone Cyborg had a look of pure hurt on his face as he looked on the ground. Robin wasn't only leaving because of a stupid mission, it was more than that. It was about what was going on here, he thought he could escape it. But what was it? This was his chance to discover the truth, if Starfire wouldn't say it when Robin was here well there was a better chance of her saying it while he was gone and dammit Cyborg wanted to know so he was gonna find out, right now.

He turned around and faced the team, his team. The team that Robin had entrusted him before he left so suddenly, he walked briskly past Beast Boy and Raven and stopped in front of Starfire, he looked at her with a hard expression. She still had crystal tears falling from her eyes.

She saw his feet land in front of her and looked up, she stepped back immediately after seeing him stare at her with such intensity.

"Cyborg?" Her soft voice cut through the silence.

"Everyone inside." He didn't wait for her to continue and instead walked past her too.

Beast Boy and Raven followed after their leader.

"Dude, what did you do to him?" Questioned Beast Boy and all Starfire could offer was silence, she really had no idea why Cyborg was so mad...mad at her.

Once they were inside they didn't know where Cyborg had gone, until they heard crashes coming from somewhere.

"Starfire he's in your room." Said Raven a little alarmed.

They ran towards her room and when they got there they saw Cyborg tearing her room apart, looking for something.

"Cyborg!" Yelled Starfire as she raced in after him.

Cyborg pulled the purple covers off the bed and then lifted the bed, there was nothing in the covers or in the bed. Then he felt himself being pulled back by someone and he heard his name being called out, he saw the slim tan arms around him and knew it was Starfire.

He released himself from her and turned to face her, "Cyborg what are you doing?" They heard Beast Boy ask from the doorway where he and Raven were standing.

"Where is it Starfire?" Cyborg asked out of breath. "What are you hiding!"

"Cyborg I'm afraid I do-"

"Don't tell me that! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" He screamed before she answered, he knew what she was going to say, and continued towards her closet.

"Cyborg calm down." Raven said sharply after seeing him throw random clothes out and stepped in a little.

"That's easy for you to say." He walked up to her "You know don't you? You know what's happening, you know everything Raven!" He grabbed her arm.

"Cyborg let me go." She said and his grip tightened.

"Cyborg!" Yelled Starfire, not knowing what to do, just hoping he would come to his senses.

"Let her go Cy!" Screamed Beast Boy and he threw her at Beast Boy, he caught her and they stayed planted at the doorway.

Cyborg went back to the closet and started to look through everything again, mumbling to himself. Starfire looked over to Raven and Raven gave her a look that told her she would be behind her no matter what. She walked slowly towards Cyborg and quietly so he wouldn't be alarmed when she got there. She knelt beside him, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Cyborg." She whispered soothingly in his ear and he stopped moving, her hand started to rub the human side of his bald head.

"Starfire I just want you to know that you can trust me and that..." He started to ramble and Starfire only shushed him.

"I know I can Cyborg. You do not have to tell me." She cooed.

The two knelt there for a little while in silence until Starfire was ready.

"Cyborg I am pregnant." She said and Cyborg's eyes were on her instantly.

His hands cupped her face and his tears of anger turned into tears of joy as he picked her up, he laughed as he twirled her around in circles.

"That's it Star? That's what you didn't want us to know?" Said Beast Boy and he let out a laugh, he had sensed something being kept from them but had ignored it all along.

Starfire only nodded as tears began to trickle, she felt like half the weight she was carrying was gone. The other half was still there, waiting.

Cyborg realized he had been twirling her for some time and set her down "Oh, sorry that must not be good." He remembered that pregnant women get dizzy easily. Starfire wearily made her way towards the bed and sat down.

Meanwhile Beast Boy and Cyborg were still celebrating, dancing around in circles their elbows latched to each other. Raven walked over to Starfire and stood next to her.

"We need to have a party!" Suggested Beast Boy.

"Yeah and we can invite Robin, right Star?" Said Cyborg.

Starfire's cries grew louder and she clutched onto Raven for help and Raven tried to comfort her by running her fingers through her hair.

"That's enough." She told the two.

Cyborg's smile faded and they stopped dancing.

"Star why are you crying?" Asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg thought about it for a second "Star, why didn't you tell us when Robin was here? You could have told him." He tried to smile again but she only cried more.

"Star?" Asked Beast Boy a little worried coming closer to where they were.

"Stop it Beast Boy." Raven hissed and he stopped where he was.

"It's not his is it?" Cyborg said sternly.

Beast Boy tried to laugh "Of course it's his Cy, whose could it...be?" At the end he grew uncertain as he looked into Raven's worried eyes.

"So this is why." Cyborg was pacing along the floor of Starfire's room uneasily in silence.

"You don't understand." Raven covered Starfire with part of her cloak.

"No, we don't but we're here now. Why don't you tell us?" Said Beast Boy.

Raven looked down at the sobbing Starfire before her, she was still crying and trying her hardest to block out every sound. Like she were still in denial of the truth, the truth which would only get harder to cover up. This needed to come out and now was a good opportunity to do it, now that Robin was gone it would be easier. Much easier.

"Sleep." Her eyes went white as she commanded Starfire and her body went limp.

"What'd you do that for?" Beast Boy became alarmed.

"Don't worry B I'm sure she can manage without her." Said Cyborg from behind Beast Boy, he laid a hand on his shoulder as Raven settled Starfire into bed and covered her with purple sheets.

Minutes later, when Raven was done telling them everything she knew and saw. Beast Boy sat with his mouth wide open and Cyborg was near tears again.

"Listen...Rae I-I'm sorry...about earlier." Said Cyborg trying to control his emotion, that's just who he was. If he was happy then he was very happy the same for when he was mad and angry, he did everything in enormous amounts.

"Don't worry about it." Raven shrugged it off.

Cyborg sat up abruptly and walked over to the side of the bed where Starfire was still sleeping soundly, he sighed heavily and clenched his fists.

_How in the hell could we let this happen to her?_ He thought internally.

Beast Boy saw him and knew what he was thinking, he walked over and kneeled next to where Cyborg was and tried to comfort him by saying:

"Just think about it Cy, a baby." Beast Boy loved the idea, he loved kids. "Who cares who the dad is, it's Star's baby."

"I hope you're right B, I hope you're right." Cyborg still couldn't believe Slade was so sick.

Raven floated over behind them and let a small smile touch her features, she was glad that they knew and it was over but at the same time a little sad that Starfire couldn't be awake to see this. But she had needed sleep and Raven could only do so much.

"How far along is she?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"I don't know, a month. Month and a half maybe." She responded.

"It'll be a good baby right?" Beast Boy needed reassurance.

"Of course it'll be a good baby stupid. We won't let Slade get his hands on it." Raven defended.

It grew quiet as the three imagined what would happen if Slade ever found out there was a baby with his blood in it.

"We're not gonna tell Robin, are we?" Said Beast Boy already knowing the answer.

"Of course not." Stated Cyborg.

"It's best for him...and Starfire." Both Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded in agreement with Raven as they left the room to give her more time to rest.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

There's one more thing I wanted you guys to know...TODAY I COMPLETE A WHOLE YEAR OF BEING PART OF LoL And before ya'll go, I'd like to tell you guys that I'm part of a C2 staff now the Robin & Starfire C2 so go check it out. I added some pretty good stories myself, I hope you like them! Though they all weren't picked by me, they were also picked by _Koriand'r Grayson_,_ Animalgurl55 _and _Starfire's Angel_ and we hope you like them as much as we do or did, Later!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	10. Time Marches On

FINALLY!

The tenth chapter of Torn ya'll! LoL I'm so sorry for the wait! Even _I_ got tired of waiting for an update from my own self, and I've decided to stop complaining about how much homework I have and stuff you guys have ya'lls own problems and don't need to know about mine so yeah just enjoy the chapter but I'm still sorry that it took me forever to update!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 10: Time marches on

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She slipped into the cargo capris and was extremely relieved to feel that they fit her comfortably, she would need to gain more weight for them to fit her right but that was something she didn't want much. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a light orange maternity shirt that laced around towards the back where there was a little bow, to go along with the cargo capris she had also bought a pair of skechers.

With the shirt on you could barely tell she was pregnant, she was two months and small despite all the food she ate. She turned to the side and examined her frame, this way you could tell that she was pregnant. She gave the the bump a small pat.

"Hello little one, how are you on this glorious day?" She asked it and laughed at her failed attempt of communication with the child.

_And now it is time to show the others _She sighed lightly. The door slid open and she stepped out into the hallway where Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven were waiting.

"Wow Star, you look great!" Beast Boy instantly ran to her but then stopped abruptly, remembering she was in a delicate state, and hugged her softly. Starfire laughed and hugged him as hard as she would when she wasn't pregnant.

Beast Boy was obviously the most enthused about the idea of having a baby around the Tower, he had already assigned himself to the position of "first uncle" giving the title of "first aunt" to Raven while she argued that she was the child's only aunt.

"It looks good on you." Said Cyborg as he helped Beast Boy regain his breath and giving Starfire a thumbs up.

"Only you can pull off a look like that." Said Raven with no emotion, lately she had been noticing Cyborg was in a sad state and it only resonated in his voice.

"Raven you are the Queen of Compliments." Added Beast Boy in a Raven-like monotone voice which earned him a deadly glare.

"I mean really can't you see that she looks absolutely beautiful! Stunning!" Beast Boy was practically out of breath by the end of his sentence.

"I guess being pregnant really does give you that extra glow, Star you look amazing." Said Cyborg sadly but happily.

"Have you tried that pink dress on yet?" Asked Beast Boy, totally into maternity fashion since they had gotten back from the Mall.

"No, not yet." Said Starfire, dumbfounded, they had bought so many pink things.

"I have to see you in it!" Beast Boy started to pull her back into her room "That and that flowery shirt, you know the one that's going to fit you when you're in your..seventh month?" Beast Boy's questioned voice faded as the door finally closed and Cyborg and Raven were left alone.

After about a minute of silence Cyborg spoke "Yeah, I'm going to leave you alone now." He turned to go.

"It wasn't your fault." Said Raven, making him stop.

He looked down, Raven always knew something "I know." He said lowly.

"No, you don't." Stated Raven "All these clothes, the "extra" jacuzzi you built in her bathroom, and you're already building the baby room. They're all just meaningless gifts that make you feel less guilty."

"She deserves every one of those things." Defended Cyborg.

"You think that as long as she's happy you'll be happy." Confronted Raven stepping in front of him.

"I _don't_ feel guilt Raven." Cyborg's voice grew darker.

"Stop trying to convince yourself" Said Raven "Starfire was raped Cyborg, we all have to deal with it."

"Don't say it like that!" She said it so coldly with that plain voice she always had, he punched a whole in the wall but Raven didn't even flinch, instead, she crossed her arms.

Cyborg tried to contol his breath "You don't understand Raven, she's my sister. And I let her down, she's..." He struggled to keep his voice down. "She's the only sister I have left.." His voice cracked and Raven saw a tear fall.

Raven looked down and gave him some privacy as he wiped the tears away "I can take it away." She said and reached her hand towards the side of his head where the temple lay but Cyborg moved out of the way.

"No." He said bravely "I'm a man, and I can deal with this like any other man can." He looked away and tried to compose himself.

_You're sure acting like one_. Raven prefered not to cause Cyborg anymore trouble as he walked away.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The next morning...

Cyborg was walking down the hallway, headed towards the kitchen to make the Team breakfast like he did every morning. He had to make sure he beat Beast Boy, and he always did with the exception of a couple of times, when he passed by Starfire's room he heard strange noises. He looked down at his arm and saw that it was only 6:56 a.m. Starfire was usually up and about at around 8:00 or later what was she doing at this hour? He rested his head against the door to Starfire's room and listened closely.

It sounded like she was gurgling and like she was in pain, alarmed, Cyborg entered her room and followed the noises that led to the bathroom. When he saw her leaning into the toilet he was a little relieved but was then worried.

"Star are you okay?" He asked.

If it would have been in any other situation she might have been scared out of her mind but since she was literally barfing her brains out she really didn't mind "Oh Cyborg, I am not feeling well." Her head snapped back into the toilet.

He cringed and walked closer to her, he held her hair in his hands so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Thank you Cyborg." She said when it seemed like she was done, she stood up warily and walked over to the mirror to wash her face. Cyborg got up and stood behind her.

"You look tired Star." He looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"I could not sleep last night." Said Starfire.

"You should try and get some sleep I'll come in later with breakfast." He offered.

Starfire only nodded tiredly as Cyborg took his leave.

When he came back it was with a stack of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Her door slid open and he walked in to find her lying in bed, still awake. He walked in and with each step he took Starfire was visibly uncomfortable.

"Cyborg?" Starfire covered her nose when he was about five feet away.

Cyborg stopped in his tracks "Yeah Star?"

"Please leave."

"But Star I was just-"

Starfire dashed through the room and ran straight into the bathroom, Cyborg could hear the muffled sounds of her insides coming up and out before the door closed behind her.

"Bringing you breakfast." He muttered his sentence unneccesarily. Then Cyborg sat down on the bed and set the tray down next to him, he took his head in his hands and sighed heavily. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He said to himself.

"Well what'd you think it was going to be like?" Raven popped out of nowhere, literally.

Cyborg let out another sigh, but this time it was full of relief "Oh, good you're here."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Now you can-"

"Hold it." Raven raised a hand to stop him. "If you think I'm going to be Starfire's nanny you're wrong."

"Well then why are you here?" Cyborg's voice sounded like he was whining.

"To bring you these." With a wave of her hand a stack of books appeared before Cyborg.

Cyborg took the book that was on the very top and opened it, after one look he dropped the book on its spine and hid beneath Starfire's covers "What the hell are those?" He questioned Raven bizarrly.

"Well, how else are you supposed to deliver the baby?" Asked Raven.

Cyborg started shaking "Well, uh...you see, well I was kind of hoping you would do it."

"No." Raven answered almost immediately.

"But Raven, you don't understand." Cyborg begged.

"No." She repeated solidly.

"I'm not supposed to look down there." He whispered.

Raven shrugged "You're the doctor." And started to walk away.

"Well, are you at least going to help me!" Cyborg yelled after her.

"Maybe later." He heard her say.

From behind him he heard the door open and when he turned he saw a pale Starfire standing in the doorway, and she smelled horrible. He grimaced, then Starfire held her hand up to her mouth and closed the door again.

Cyborg ran over to the door "Starfire! Are you okay?" He asked, was throwing up this much normal? He didn't really know.

"I am fine!"

Cyborg couldn't hear any peculiar noises so he believed her...for now.

"Open the door, you haven't eaten yet."

"No!" She yelled.

This puzzled Cyborg "Starfire you have to eat." He argued.

"Go away please!" Starfire hollered.

Cyborg's head rolled back and he looked at the ceiling, why was she acting so childish? What was with her? His fist banged on the bathroom door "Open up Starfire, you have to eat!" He repeated.

"I am not hungry!" Starfire responded.

Was this how it was going to be from now on? Because if it was he didn't know how long he'd be able to last "Starfire, if you don't open this door then I'll..I'll-I'll argh!" Cyborg turned away from the bathroom and started to pace angrily.

"Get a grip Cyborg, just calm down." He said over and over to himself. He took a deep breath and then he was ready to try again "Star? Star you still in there?" He knocked lightly.

"Yes." She answered timidly, of course she was, that was a stupid question to begin with but he went along with it anyway.

"Listen Star I'm sorry for yelling okay? Just come on out and eat okay?" Cyborg pleaded.

The door slid open and Starfire stood with a towel covering her nose.

Cyborg gave her a look. What was she doing?

"What's wrong Star?" He asked.

"The food...does not smell pleasant." She answered, a little afraid of how Cyborg would react. He already looked flustered.

But Cyborg only stood there and laughed.

He laughed because that was the only thing he could afford to feel, laughter. If it wasn't that it would be tears and if it wasn't tears it would be fumes so he laughed instead. He took Starfire delicately by the waist and led her to the bed where he picked up the tray of food she didnt't want. Starfire tried to squirm as far away from the food as possible but he didn't let her.

"Let's go get you something else then." He said and Starfire's eyes sparkled for a moment.

"Oh absolutely!" Her mood seemed to have improved also "I am most famished!" She exclaimed as they exited the room.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

In the afternoon Starfire watched as the others went along with their training, she clapped and cheered at the right times and she seemed to really enjoy the atmosphere of comepetitiveness among the boys. Raven only concentrated on herslef and on what she was doing to which Starfire couldn't help but admire her sense of self discipline.

Beast Boy was having trouble defeating the laser cannons so Starfire eased up on them and fired the disc launchers, he turned into a green dinosaur and with the end of his tail he swung at the discs, which all disintegrated, except for one who reflected itself off of him. She didn't see that it was aiming directly at her. Her hands were busy moving swiftly over the controls and her brain too concentrated on the job at hand.

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form "Starfire! Look out!" He yelled.

Her head cocked up abruptly and she flung her arms in front of her and aimed at the target. Her eyes and hands glowed for a brief second but when she realized that her powers weren't going to help her eyes widened and her hands shielded protectively over her small belly as she prepared herself for the impact.

Her eyes closed tightly and her body went still but nothing happened. She felt something explode and someone let out a grumble of pain, she could tell it was close to her. She looked up through squinted eyes and saw Speedy hovering over her, his face still in the middle of getting over the discomfort of being directly hit on the back, but when he opened his own eyes he smiled a weak smile.

"You okay?" He asked huskily.

Starfire was speechless.

Speedy chuckled and the other three ran over to them from behind.

"Dude, Star are you okay?" Beast Boy asked, stricken with overwhelming guilt. This could have been a disaster.

"Girl what happened?" Asked Cyborg.

"Nice going guys, just bombard her with questions when she was-" Raven's sentence was interrupted by her thoughts and she tried not to look surprised or shocked when she asked "Speedy, what are you doing her?"

"I'm a messenger." Speedy said with mock satisfaction and put on a newspaper hat mas y menos made for him back at his own Tower. "I have a message from Robin, he said you guys better stop ignoring his calls, he knows you're here." Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire looked at Cyborg and Cyborg hung his head but said nothing. They all let it go, it wasn't easy after all.

Speedy's eyes looked at the team and his eyes glued onto Starfire "Woah Starfire what is that?" Speedy pointed.

Starfire turned her back to Speedy "It is nothing." She responded.

"Don't tell me you're...you're pregnant?" Asked Speedy and Starfire stiffened at the word.

Cyborg positioned himself in front of Speedy "Don't even think of telling anyone else you hear me?"

"Hey hey don't worry I won't tell." Speedy assured but the rest of the Titans were still tense about it, they hadn't thought that anyone else would ever discover their little secret.

"Who's is it?" Asked Speedy after a brief silence.

"That we can't tell you." Said Raven.

Speedy raised an eyebrow "Why not?"

"Because we don't want to." Defended Beast Boy.

Speedy's eyes narrowed "What are you guys hiding?"

No one answered.

"It is not Robin's." Came Starfire's clear voice.

That must have been enough for Speedy because his questions and suspicions ceased after that "If you guys ever need my help - with anything - you guys know you can count on me." He looked at everyone then and everyone seemed to have a hint of concern on their brow "And don't worry," He added "I'm not going to tell anyone."

He stretched the kinks out of his backs and then he left "Thank you!" Starfire called after him, hoping that he heard her express her gratitude verbally.

"Even from the grave Robin is taking care of Star." Interrupted Beast Boy's fake zombie voice, he was horribly failing at trying to impersonate one.

"That's not funny." Said Raven.

Then the attention was back on Starfire "Star, what happened back there?" Asked Cyborg.

"I am afraid that I have not told you all." She bit her lip. Would they still want her? Even if she didn't have powers? She was already a burden with her pregnancy and now that she didn't have any powers they probably didn't want her at all.

"What is it Star?" Asked Cyborg a little worried now.

Starfire fidgeted with her fingers for a long second "When a Tamaranian woman becomes pregnant, she loses her powers." Starfire explained.

"What? Why?" Beast Boy was confused.

"I do not know." She answered. "It is just part of our nature I suppose." She hadn't imagined she'd be pregnant so soon in her life so she really never had the chance look it up. And she didn't exactly have the chance to ask her parents either.

"So, right now you don't have any powers?" Asked Raven.

"I am not sure, perhaps if I was given more time to prepare a starbolt I could be able to..." Her voice trailed.

"Try." Said Beast Boy.

With her index finger she aimed at nothing imparticular. All she cared about was that it was in front of her and away from her friends, who were standing nearby. She concentrated and concentrated but nothing seemed to happen, sweat started to collect on her forehead.

"Maybe we should stop her." Whispered Cyborg, he didn't want her to get hurt but Raven only dismissed the idea.

Their eyes widened when, at the tip of her finger, Starfire composed a small green dot the size of a firefly. With her eyes shut tightly she released the small product and it slowly glided across the open space until it finally crashed down against the dirt.

She giggled nervously. "Perhaps more practice will be of assistance?"

Beast Boy laughed "Dudes! That was pathetic!" Raven smacked him behind the head and he stopped teasing Starfire.

"Don't worry Starfire, in your condition you won't need to use your powers." Said Raven.

"Yeah, she's right." Agreed Cyborg.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

A couple of days passed and Cyborg finally brought up the courage neccesary to answer Robin's calls. He did it by himself of course, he couldn't afford to let him see Starfire, whom he asked for often. And just in case he didn't let him speak to Raven or Beast Boy either, if Robin thought it was weird so what? What would he do? Would he jump back in that fancy jet and fly back? No. Not while Batman needed him.

Robin was skeptical of course but he didn't push it, Cyborg was only a button away from ending the conversation so it was only logical to stay on his good side. He asked for the others everytime and Cyborg always came up with a lame excuse, they went to the Mall, the movies, or there was a party in town and he didn't feel like going.

Something was going on and it was bothering him, with every day that passed they found no clues of the mysterious baby stealer and it infuriated Batman which only infuriated Robin even more. If there was something he hated more than Beast Boy cutting his crusty toenails on his bed it was Batman giving him attitude for something that wasn't his fault. That wasn't the worst part either, he was the one responsible for taking care of the bodies, he was the one who took the pictures, looked for evidence and even contacted the mother's family. It was a horrible, sick job.

And every night, when he went home tired and moping up the stairs and into his bed, he would dream of her. He would dream of Starfire, but they weren't good dreams, they were the kind that left you sticky with sweat as you panted for your life. The kind that made you feel like you were falling into an endless hole of nothing. Something that consumed your entire body and left you aching for the comfort of warmth, the sanctuary of a rising sun when your dreams would finally end.

In his dreams, he would see her. He would imagine her body standing in the midst of a garden filled with pink roses, the wind would blow and her hair would flutter and fly freely. Her arms outstretched towards the clouds, as if waiting for something. The rain maybe. Her back was in full view as he walked towards her and when he'd set his hand on her delicate shoulder to turn her she would stand before him crying tears of blood.

His face would constrict in horror as he watched her melt into the background, she'd fade ever so slowly as he grasped onto her franticly but he could never hold onto her, everytime he was close enough to grab her her form would dissipate into gas and he would touch nothing but air. She would start screaming at him for help, and suddenly, she'd be gone. The echo of her screams vibrating throughout the empty garden.

He stood, lonely as ever as the wind picked up speed and everything whirled around him. The roses would begin to cry an infant's cry, louder and louder it grew until its unbearable pathetic excuse for a sound caused him to kneel and beg for silence, he'd cover his ears with his hands, grateful for the tiny wave of calmness it brought.

His head would begin to throb as the noises grew and he would shut his eyes, trying to forget the image of Starfire he had seen. The bluriness would set in as his eyes moistened with fear. Then the worst part would come, everything would turn black and a white light would shine from up above. A mirror would appear from nowhere, he'd look into it and see Starfire's stiff body on the cold hard ground bleeding to death. He'd reach in and the mirror would break.

He'd fall along with hundreds of sharp shards and land on his side hard, so hard he could feel his heart bruise. He'd scramble around on all fours and look for her endlessly. And he would feel it, feel the pain of being an inept object. He had stood by and watched as the person he cared about was taken away, she'd slipped right through his very own two hands. The guilt would pound in his chest over and over until he thought he would have to rip his head open to get rid of the memories.

His own screams ate at his eardrums as he searched hopelessly for her, the broken glass piercing through his skin and causing the red iron liquid to come out from under. He practically squished his head with his bloody hands to keep it from exploding. His chest would heave up and down as he tried to calm himself, but he couldn't, something deep down told him that she was gone forever. And he simply couldn't have that, he couldn't live with the fact that she was dead and knowing that he had seen it happen.

The thought made his stomach twist and he wished there were someway to punish himself, he wanted someone to just come up and punch him again and again until he lost consciesness. At least that way his thoughts and dreams would go away and he'd be in peace, thinking the whole time it was an illusion or some sort of hallucination.

He really couldn't get a grip, he didn't want to feel this. He didn't want to need her so much that when she weren't there he'd want to sink into a coma of numbness. He'd curl up into a fetal position and rock himself to his heart's content telling himself over and over that he wouldn't cry, that he should be happy that she's gone because he would never be able to give her the life she deserved.

He'd jump back into reality with dry tears on his face and his brain exhausted to the point of wanting to go to sleep all over again, but after consideration he'd decide against it and work out instead. The sun would rise in his room while he did one handed push ups and then prepared for the rest of his nearly solitary, dreadful day.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Weeks went by with the three waiting on Starfire hand and foot. In the morning the three would all prepare her breakfast and she would choose the one that suited her best for that day. Sometimes it seemed like Starfire could live off of mustard, even though Cyborg would never allow it, and there were others where she seemed to loathe the substance to the point of murder.

In the afternoon, before lunch, Beast Boy and her would watch a Richard Simmons exercise tape and try to follow it step by step, it was harder on Starfire who was pregnant but he was there to help her. And of course it was more embarrassing for Beast Boy who had lost a rock-paper-scissors duel and was forced to wear colorful tights, plus Raven had threatened to take over his body if he wasn't going to do it willingly.

For lunch and dinner they would go through the same ritual as they did in the mornings for breakfast, Starfire would choose the meal that most appealed to her and then eat. And then finally, at night, Cyborg would rub her feet until she fell asleep. And then when he went into his own room he would pass by the books that Raven had _so_ generously bestowed upon him (sarcasm is quite hard to catch in written form), not really ready to open one up and look he'd decide to put it off until he thought he would have to know, there was still a chance that Raven would change her mind.

She would cry over the smallest of things, whenever there was an important mission to be carried out she would beg for the chance to tag along but it was always a unanymous "no" everytime. Beast Boy had taught her how to control the computer in the main room so that when she stayed behind she would be able to give them any information they needed to know. One time she had given them the wrong directions and Control Freak had gotten away, she locked herself in her room for the night and didn't come out until Raven convinced her that it was all Beast Boy's fault because he hadn't taught her well enough.

The days whirled by and at 5 months Starfire's swollen belly was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment. And everyone was afraid of what would happen, two more months and Robin would be back again. He'd most likely have a heart attack with the news that awaited him, he would think that everyone was against him and ignore them.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Yes! Now I only need to update again and again until I'm done LoL Oh, and by the way **ttwitchgirl** made a fic about my fic, it's got the same basic concept of my story "Torn" (Starfire getting raped by Slade and then becoming pregnant), it's called "Torn Aftershock" and it's by her so check it out, it's a lot shorter than mine LoL Just remember that the events and the ending of our stories are totally different and we did not collaborate on anything. I hope you liked the chapter, see ya later!

I have a GREAT idea for the next chapter (Well, at least I think it's great LoL) So...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	11. Alternatives, Choices, and Decisions

Hey!

Ya'll remember in the last chapter when I said that I had this GREAT idea? Well, the beginning is it. I don't think it's that great anymore but I guess you should be the judge of that LoL

Dedication: To **Monique**, because you've been reminding me ALL this time to update again and again so thanks for liking this fic as much as you do :)

Chapter 11: Alternatives, Choices, and Decisions

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

She made her way down the street, her yellow sundress she wore was covered up by the long green overcoat wrapped tightly around her belly. The red scarf she wrapped around her head and oversized sunglasses covered most of her facial features. And the clicking of her heels made others aware of her coming so they would have time to get out of the way, although she was starting to regret ever wearing them. They were leaving a painful throbbing all over the bottom of her feet.

But this was a mission she was sent on and she would not go back to the Tower until it was completed.

"Starfire." A hushed voice was heard over the background static of a transmission.

"Present." She whispered back, her heart was pounding with excitement. She had never gone undercover before.

"Are you close?" It asked.

"The target is in view." She confirmed.

At that point the double doors slid open in front of her obediently and she stepped in. She looked from her left and then to her right, stunned by the amount of people on the same mission as her.

"Remember, low profile. You can't let anyone see or hear you, someone might recognize you, okay?"

"Yes." She answered as she grabbed a shopping cart.

"Just grab the stuff and go."

"Yes." She answered mechanically again. She pulled out her list and began to roll the shopping cart through the aisles.

She hadn't known shopping for groceries was going to be such a chore, her feet were killing her and her back felt like it was going to give out from exhaustion, she looked at her watch and it read1:35 p.m., just around the time she took a nap. No wonder she was so tired, she could already imagine Beast Boy as a cat and sleeping comfortably in her lap.

She looked at her list, the first item was cereal. She began to look at the tops of the aisles and saw that cereal was in aisle 9, while browsing through the different brands and cereals she realized that she didn't know a thing about grocery shopping. What kind of cereal did they have at the Tower now? She settled for two red boxes; one had a little man in green and the other had a white rabbit on the front.

She scratched the word "cereal" off of her list and continued onward. Walking through the store and seeing so many things, so many people made her wonder why Robin had never told her about it, it was quite exciting. The idea of meeting someone new on a daily basis stimulated something new in her. Perhaps it was curiosity.

The people weren't the only thing that was grabbing her attention. The food looked absolutely delicious, there were names and brands that she had never seen or even heard of. Here or there she picked up a treat, but only when it was neccessary, it wasn't like it was for her anyway...it was for the baby. When she was done her cart began to feel heavier, she watched as others formed a line to pay for their items. She got in line behind a blonde woman and her blonde little girl.

_Does this child have a father?_ Starfire wondered. She touched her belly, her child would also not have a father but this woman in front of her made it seem like it was normal maybe she could raise her child on her own after all. She set everything on the counter.

"$58.17" Said the young lady when she was at the register.

Starfire looked through her purse, the other Titans had only given her $40 to spend and she had spent nearly $20 extra!

Somebody from behind who had seen her struggling set a twenty down on the counter.

Starfire turned to see who it was and it was a man. With a smoothly carved face, shiny green eyes and curly brown hair. She had never seen this man before and yet he was helping her.

She stretched out a hand and shook his vigorously.

The man's eyes went wide when he saw her fully turned towards him "Oh, wow. You're pregnant." Said the man nervously and raised his hands up innocently and out of her reach.

"Thank you." She said politely, ignoring his earlier statement..

"No problem." He began to back away, pregnant women weren't his specialty.

"Please, there must be some way.." She reached towards him.

"No, it's all right. Really." He continued backing away.

Before she could say anything else he walked away and the cashier handed her her bags.

She decided it was better to forget about the nice man's generosity and walked back to where the bus had picked her up before. People stared at her and her cart oddly when she waited for the bus but she let it go, she hadalready broken her promise to Cyborg about not talking to anyone.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"MISSION COMPLETED!" Exclaimed Starfire when the door to the Titans Tower's living room was flung open.

The water in Cyborg's mouth was sprayed out in shock and he wiped the sweat from his brow from his previous workout off. Raven and Beast Boy grabbed the bags from Starfire's hands and set them down on the counter.

"This isn't green tea, it's tea in a green box." Whispered Raven.

"Sshhh!!" Said Beast Boy.

"We're glad you're back." Smiled Cyborg, he had overheard Raven.

"Took her long enough." Mumbled Raven, this time it was Beast Boy's turn to nudge her in the ribs.

"Thanks for the tea." Raven slapped on the fakest smile known to mankind and Starfire bought it.

"If you do not mind I will be going to take the nap I need." Said Stafire, happy to be home.

"Someone's going to have to go shopping again, she forgot the tofu." Said Beast Boy when she was gone, a little dissapointed.

"We'll do it later." Said Cyborg and challenged him to a game of GameStation, Raven decided to read and ignore them for a while.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

In the middle of the boys' game a transmission was being sent to them.

"It's Robin!" Said Cyborg when he had paused the game.

Without anyone needing to ask her Raven changed into her soulself and quickly peeped into Starfire's room where she was heavily sleeping, when the coast was clear Cyborg pressed the button to accept the call. Robin's face appeared on the oversized screen, "Took you long enough." He said. Cyborg laughed a little too loud, Beast Boy smiled, and Raven tried to keep her usual blank face.

But nothing could have prepared them for what Robin looked like, he looked terrible. His face was paler than before and even with the mask covering his eyes you could tell he wasn't getting enough sleep.

"Yo Robin is everything okay?" Cyborg was concerned with his appearance.

"Oh yeah, why do you ask?" Robin didn't want them to think he was going through hell over here, even though it was true.

"Nothing, you just look a little paler is all." He replied.

"Oh, well yeah this case is really hard and I have some bad news to tell you all." Robin rubbed the back of his neck.

The three waited, "What are you waiting for?" Asked Beast Boy after what seemed like an eternity of waiting.

"Aren't one of you going to go get Starfire?"

The three went stiff.

"Well, you see-"

"She's asleep." Raven's monotonous voice interrupted.

Robin sighed "Okay guys, what's really going on."

"What do you mean?" Asked Beast Boy.

"I mean that everytime I call, she's never there. What a coincidence huh?" There was a sharpness in Robin's voice.

"Okay, we really didn't want to tell you but-" Began Beast Boy.

Cyborg trampled Beast Boy to the ground.

"Guys quit it." Although this made Robin smile a smile he hadn't shown for what seemed like years he needed Beast Boy to say what he was about to say before Cyborg stopped him. "Come on Cyborg let him tell me." Whined Robin while the two continued quarreling.

"Hey! You two beter stop it or I'll come over there." Warned Robin when he had had enough.

Immediately the two stopped and Cyborg helped Beast Boy up.

"We have to tell him Cyborg!" Yelled Beast Boy, a little angry that Cyborg had to help him up.

"You better not." Answered Cyborg.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not up to us." Argued Cyborg.

"Stop it Cyborg, let him tell me." Robin intervened.

"This is_ not _a good idea." Cyborg walked off a little.

"Robin, I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time, since the beginning..." He grew big watery eyes.

"Oh please, you wanted her to-"

Beast Boy placed his hand on top of Cyborg's mouth to shut him up.

"Starfire and Speedy are going out." Said Beast Boy.

The air was still.

Raven and Cyborg's mouthes dropped open, they had never thought that Beast Boy could think up a lie as good as that. They sadly watched as Robin's head lowered.

He felt like he had been slapped in the face. No wonder she didn't want to see him, but now wasn't the time to feel sorry for himself, he quickly regained control of his face "In that case it'll be good news for her then," Said Robin coldly "I'm not going to be there in two months so I'll be late. There."

"What do you mean late. Why?" Asked Cyborg.

"We can't find him Cyborg. Everytime we get to the crime scene he's gone, we're never there on time. Women are dying and we can't do a thing about it." His voice held a desperte time and the others could tell that he was really frustrated.

"How much longer." Asked Raven.

"I don't know, 4 months, 5 months it doesn't matter anymore." Robin wasn't even looking at them.

"We'll miss you." Said Raven, knowing that the fake news had hit him hard.

Robin's face contorted into an expression of pain for a second, "I'll miss you too." He said, then they saw his hand reach for the controller and the screen went blank.

Robin's call had left them in a gloomy mood, they really were going to miss him. Cyborg sat on the couch, Raven stayed standing, pacing, and Beast Boy plopped down onto the couch and it was quiet.

"I've been thinking." Said Raven after a moment.

"That's nothing new." Beast Boy added sarcastically.

"I'm serious." She added.

Beast Boy sat down properly and Cyborg raised his head to look at her, now that it looked like they were paying attention it was harder for her.

"Maybe we should give Slade the baby." She blurted out.

After a long moment of Cyborg not saying anything Beast Boy spoke "Are you crazy?"

She looked down.

"We can't do that." Continued Beast Boy. "We just can't!"

He looked at her and she only looked down, he looked at Cyborg and he did the same.

"Cyborg say something." Beast Boy's voice cracked.

"I've been thinking about it too." He said firmly.

"And..?" Beast Boy was growing impatient, he had thought about it too, and Starfire having this baby was going to be the best thing to ever happen to the Titans.

Cyborg stood and slowly walked over to where Beast Boy was now standing "Maybe she's right."

All Beast Boy could do was look up at Cyborg, when he made sure that he had heard Cyborg correctly his eyes released hot tears "What the hell are you thinking?!" He mustered enough strength to nudge Cyborg out of his way.

"Beast Boy, you don't know what it's like. All my life my father has been chasing me down. I don't want the same for Starfire and her baby." Said Raven.

Beast Boy turned to face her, "We protected you why can't we do the same for Star!" He shouted.

"You don't understand, the baby will cry endlessly. We'll wake up every morning exhausted, how are we supposed to fight crime in that condition?" She replied.

"We can do it." Insisted Beast Boy.

"Try to understand B." Cyborg's voice begged.

"I do understand, but do you two don't understand that Starfire's not going to give up her baby."

Raven and Cyborg were quiet.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you aren't going to tell her." Beast Boy was disgusted.

"I haven't planned that far ahead." Replied Raven quickly.

"Liar!" Screamed Beast Boy and she glared at him.

"You guys, we really can't do this."

"We're not saying we're going to do it, it's just a good alternative." Said Cyborg.

Raven nodded her head in agreement.

"Robin will be arriving later than expected so-"

"Fuck Robin! Stop using him as an excuse! Who cares what he has to say, he can't do anything about it anyway!" He was out of breath, the anger he had towards them just wanted to come out, he calmed himself down before he spoke again "He had a choice, he didn't have to go."

"Batman needed him Beast Boy." Said Raven.

"And Star's baby needs us." He replied.

Raven ignored him and went on with what she was saying earlier "So that means that we'll have more time."

"I should examen her today and see when she'll be due, sometimes the dates can change." Said Cyborg.

Raven nodded again and Beast Boy felt like this conversation was over, whether he agreed or not Raven and Cyborg were going to do what they thought was right.

"I'm going grocery shopping." He took the list from the counter Starfire had left and was out the door.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Beast Boy's screams had woken her.

She had heard everything they said from Beast Boy saying they couldn't do this to her to him yelling about Robin, she had never really thought about it. She had thought that everyone wanted the baby by now.

Had her mission not gone according to plan? Is that why they thought the baby was now a burden? Now she felt like she couldn't trust anyone, now no one was here to help her. She would have to do everything on her own.

A knock at her door startled her.

"Starfire are you up?" It was Cyborg.

"Y-Yes." She answered.

"Meet me in the medical wing of the Tower, it's time to examen you, k?"

"The okay Cyborg, I will be there shortly." She called.

When she was lying on the mat waiting for Cyborg to give her a sonogram, images began to cross her mind. What if he would get rid of the baby? Without her knowing, right now. She would be helpless without her powers.

"Alright, I got the jelly." Said Cyborg as he sat down, he rubbed the warm substance over her belly. "Starfire? Why are you trembling, are you cold?" He asked concerned.

Without being able to respond she nodded and Cyborg laid an extra sheet over her legs, it was the best he could do for now. He pressed the medical device against her stomach firmly, "There it is." He said smiling proudly.

Starfire looked at the screen and a tear fell from her eyes.

"You want to know what it is?" Asked Cyborg not paying attention to the tears for he was too busy looking at the baby.

She smiled, "No." She whispered "I would like for it to be a surprise."

Cyborg heard the tears in her voice and looked at her. "Don't cry Star, it's a healthy baby. See?" He pointed at the screen.

He knew pregnant women were supposed to be emotional but he didn't want to see her cry "Do you ever feel it kicking?" He asked and heard her laugh through her tears.

"Yes." She said.

"That's great." He responded with a smile and began to wipe the jelly off her.

It was quiet and when he was done with her he spoke "You can go now."

Without a word Starfire left and he printed out a copy of the baby's sonogram.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Walking down the halls of Titans Tower the sound of Starfire's tears tormented his ears, he wondered how long she would hate him after what he and Raven were thinking of doing. He turned left two more times and came to a door where Raven's name was marked across the door. He knocked and the doors slid open.

He entered the dark room for the second time in his life, only this time he was actually invited.

"The baby's due exactly three months from now. On May 26th." He said, knowing that she was somewhere in the room.

Raven's figure appeared slowly, she looked at him and he gave her a copy of the sonogram.

"Are we really going to do this?" He asked.

She looked away and didn't answer.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I know I take forever in updating but I try to make it up with the long chapters (though this one was kinda short) I HOPE EVERYONE HAS A MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	12. Disenchanted

Wow,

It's been a long time ya'll...does anyone still read this??

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter 12: Disenchanted

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

He slammed his fist down on the table hard.

The reaction caused his entire arm to tremble with the shock of pain "Dammit." He murmured with rage.

He pushed the chair away from underneath him furiously and walked out of the batcave through one of the many secret entrances. On the way to his room, through the lonely, intricately decorated halls and red carpets, his shoulder rammed into Alfred. "Excuse me, Master Richard." Alfred said politely while Robin didn't stop.

He got to his door, opened it and once he was in he slammed the door. Pacing the floor and running his hands through his ebony hair seemed like normal hobbies by now. When the irritation he felt didn't go away he sat on his bed for a second, he heard heavy footsteps in the hallway but ignored them.

There was the crack of his door being broken and then Batman was standing in his doorway.

Robin looked at him with hate "What the hell is your-"

"Once this mission is finished. You're done." Batman's cape whipped as he left.

Behind his mask, Robin's eyes widened but then turned fierce as he followed his predecer back down the halls "You don't tell me-"

Batman stopped and turned around "I created Robin and I can destroy him." He growled in Robin's face before he continued walking again.

"No, you can't. With or without you I'm always going to be Robin." He talked to Batman's back all the way into the batcave.

"It's already been decided." Were Batman's last words before a silence took over the air.

With his back turned to Robin Batman restocked his utility belt for the long night ahead. When he thought Robin had gone he turned around and Robin was still standing there.

He looked Batman straight in the eye "You can't, you taught me too well." He finished.

"That doesn't matter, you can go and enjoy the rest of your life now." Replied Batman.

Another silence.

"No." Said Robin calmly.

"Yes." Batman replied in the same manner.

"NO." Robin's voice grew louder.

"YES." Bruce was beginning to grow impatient.

"NO!" You could tell they had spent countless years together, they were so similar in some ways but also different.

"YES!" By now they were both breathing loudly, Bruce was the first to regain control of his emotions by clearing his throat.

"All these years by your side and you still don't think I can tell when you've eavesdropped on one of my _private_ conversations?" Said Robin out of nowhere, he still couldn't believe that Bruce continued to treat him like a child.

Batman went stiff for a second and then relaxed.

"Teach me." Said Robin.

"What else is there to teach?" Asked Batman.

Robin stood still, he knew Batman knew what he was talking about. He had overheard the conversation, gotten mad that he was still foolish enough to keep falling, and barged into his room uninvited. Yes, Batman knew exactly what he was talking about and Batman was the only person he knew who could resist a real love's touch.

"And besides, I thought I already taught you too well." Said Batman cockily, crossing his arms confidently.

Robin smiled "You really fell for that? I was just trying to butter you up."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

That night, even though it was the end of March, there was a certain chill in the air that Starfire couldn't escape. She would toss and turn but no position seemed comfortable enough, and she was limited, which didn't make the matter any better. When she remained still on her side for a while she slowly drifted into a deep dream-filled sleep...

She was running, her breath consisting of heavy pants and the blood in her veins pulsing with fear, her skin felt so cold and the Tower was lit in a blue light that was alsmot eery if it weren't for the fact that the moon lit her path. She was running for her life through the hallways of the Tower. For what? She didn't know. There was only a certain urgent nagging that told her she was in danger.

She searched through every room, searching for something very precious to her. With every room being a dissapointment she grew more and more frantic. Desperate tears lingered in her eyes. She kept looking behind her, to see if someone was following. But there was no one there. She felt like screaming her lungs out but she remained quiet. Looking in silence for what belonged to her, she felt like something of hers was missing and she needed it back.

Something close to hers was gone and she would do anything to find it. She went through droors, closets, piles of dirty clothes but there was nothing. And then, when she was about to open the door to her own room, footsteps were heard.

They were slow and heavy, a feeling of terror crept through her skin and she preferred not to turn around. She walked towards her door and it slid open before her in a sleek movement. Her footsteps were light across the floor, the sound of sudden thunder vibrated through the room and she jumped in horror. She scrambled to get on top of the bed, she hated the feeling of a vibrating floor, it made her think the ground was about to fall out from under her.

She was scared, shivering under the protection of her covers. Then she felt something nudge her leg and couldn't help but stifle a yelp, curiosity made her look at what it was. Under the covers she crawled to the source of what had moved, that's when she found it. The thing that was so valuable to her, it was a little bundle of joy. For once she smiled, the chill and fear escaping her body and a warmth cradled against her. Before she could take a good look at it a noise startled her.

Then she felt like someone was watching her. She turned her attention back to the bundle now in her arms.

"How sweet, the family's all here." A voice very close to her said.

Quickly, she turned around and Slade was standing right next to her. He looked down at the bundle in her arms, she moved away from him when he reached for it. She was going to say something but it was like her voice was gone, she cleared her throat but nothing came. She was mute.

"Now, now I won't hurt it." His voice grew softer but seemed more threatening.

Slade reached for the bundle once more. This time she ran around him and through the door. She felt her eyes moisten while she ran, clutching her most valuable posession she twisted through the Tower into somewhere she didn't know. She was still inside the building but the room she was in was foreign to her. Panting, she took a seat on top of a box, she held the bundle looser as she began to unwrap it.

When there was no more blanket to unravel there was nothing left in the bundle and a strike of overwhelming panic shook through her. Slade's laughter rang through the room, the same laughter that made her so angry her blood boiled. But the fear it ignited was more powerful, she stood quickly and turned towards the sound, leaving the blanket to fall lightly onto the ground.

Slade was holding her pride and joy, a defenseless baby in his arms with nothing to cover it.

"What a beautiful baby. What should we name it Starfire?" He asked, his voice carried a hint of amusement.

She didn't answer and instead reached for the baby. He moved it away from her grabbing arms.

"How about.." He reached for something behind his back "Slade Jr." When his arm returned it carried a knife in his hand.

Her eyes widened, she knew exactly what he meant. She shook her head fervently and he laughed some more.

"Don't worry it won't hurt for long. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about." He laughed, as if with reason this time.

Tears ran down her face and blotted her sight, without thinking she reached for his arm and ended up hanging from it as she begged with her eyes for him not to do it. He tried to shake her off and she clung to him harder. "Let go!" He screamed at her.

"No." What was meant to be a scream was a barely audible whisper.

He shook his arm violently and swung her off him and she slid across the floor. She shook while struggling to stand on all fours. When she finally looked again she saw the blade of the knife come closer to the child.

"Please don't" Her voice was just a whisper to him.

He continued.

"Don't" Her voice began to grow stronger. She prayed to X'hal, to God, to anyone or anything that would help her. Her abdomen begn to throb with pain. She looked down and saw that she was bleeding, a pool of blood surrounded her body.

"Please don't!" She cryed when the knife collided with the baby.

She saw the glare from Slade's eyes reflect with satisfaction and the baby began to cry shrieks of pain.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

He received another blow to his naked chest. This time the hunger he tried to vainly ignore sent his mind going in circles, he was so hungry.

"I'm disappointed Robin, all these years away from me and you couldn't even learn to take a hit as easy as that one."

"Fuck you." Responded Robin as he got up from the floor and awkwardly took a fighting stance again.

Batman took off running towards him and Robin barely had enough time to escape by doing a series of flips in the other direction, when he landed he saw Batman coming towards him again. Batman attacked all at once with a continuous pattern of punches while Robin either dodged or blocked each one of them. He aimed for Batman's chin and kicked high in the air, Batman backed off just in time.

By the time Batman was across the room from him Robin had lost his breath and was struggling to stay on his feet. Robin looked down for one second and Batman was already by his side attacking. He blocked the first punch to his face but the blow aimed at his lower stomach was too fast for him to predict and he landed on his knees, wheezing. Batman backed off for a few minutes to give him some time.

"Did you at least bag her?" Asked Batman out of nowhere while readjusting his gloves calmly.

Hearing the sleeziness ring in Batman's voice, Robin raised his head and looked into his eyes with hatred.

Noticing this, Batman played it to his advantage "I see I struck a nerve." Robin just wanted to wipe the smile off his face so bad.

He lifted himself from the floor clumsily and attacked, he ran straight for Batman. He was going to pound him into the wall but Batman dodged the attack and before Robin ran into the wall himself Batman grabbed hold of his wrist and twisted.

Robin fell to the ground in pain and gritted his teeth together.

"Come on Robin tell me, did she leave you wanting more or did she satisfy you?"

With Batman still holding onto his wrist he stood "Shut up!" He screamed and attempted to punch him.

This time he succeeded and Batman let go of him in shock of Robin actually hitting him.

Robin gained some distance away from Batman to try and think about other attacks. He watched as Batman rubbed his chin and then he spoke "You don't talk about Starfire that way, she's not like that!" Batman had always thought bad about her and he was tired of it, it was time Batman understood what kind of person Starfire really was.

"Oh really? Then tell me what she's like."

"She's kind, and trusting, loyal, dependable-" Robin could go on forever except Batman interrupted him.

"You should start a fanclub" Mumbled Batman sarcastically.

Robin ignored it "She wouldn't do anything like what you're thinking."

Although he was uninterested in the conversation of Robin's love life, he had to keep it up in order for Robin to want to keep on fighting "Have you even tried?" He asked bluntly.

"That's none of your business." A light blush crept onto his face and he looked away.

"You don't have the balls to approach her, do you?" Batman grinned at his reaction.

Instead of answering Robin attacked, but the attack was weak because it was a sort of a last second thing. He didn't want to continue talking with Batman and the only thing he could do to shut him up was attack, so he did. And he ended up with his hand curled behind his back and his face pressed against the ground.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The sound of blood splattering to the floor was the only thing she heard. She couldn't bear to watch her baby suffer and chose to hide her face in her hands instead. When she decided to look, the whole right side of the baby's face was drenched in blood.

She stood still as the horrendous gleam of Slade's mask grew nearer and nearer to where she lay on the ground. When he was standing directly above her, he offered his hand.

"Don't worry Starfire, there's plenty of room for you." His voice purred.

"NO!" She screamed and the scream was real, she woke with a start. All of a sudden, the tears seemed to be more than just an illusion of her mind. Her face was moist and her nose stuffy. Was this what was going to happen if Slade ever got his hands on her baby?

She waited a while to see if anyone else would wake up.

With reluctance she got up, she was starving and decided to go down to the kitchen. By the time she got there she realized she wasn't just a little hungry anymore. She opened the fridge and began to pull out various ingredients that would go into a sandwhich, and some that shouldn't go in. She busied herself with a can of white frosting and added syrup to it then spread it against the bread. She began to stack layers of ham and turkey and cheese on top of the icing and syrup, she squirted ketchup and mustard and added olives and cherries and lettuce. When her masterpiece was done she took it to the couch and ate it in less then ten seconds.

She turned on the TV and started flipping throught he channels looking for anything interesting. When she came across the news channel she stopped when she heard they were doing a special report on the women who were getting killed by an anonymous killer. She shivered, there was only one special trait that all the women had in common; all the women who were killed were pregnant, their children yanked from their own womb, what a horrible way to die. That was the only resemblance Robin and Batman had found in all the months he was gone.

Robin.

What was she going to do when he came back? Pretend like the child didn't exist? And hope everything went back to normal again? She was much to ashamed to even see him and she was already thinking of when he would come back but her heart yearned to see him again, she couldn't help it. She missed him terribly. She switched the TV off and layed down on the couch, she soon drifted to sleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The room was silent except for Robin's heavy breathing.

"Well, let me guess. She's the kind of person who would do anything for you right?" Batman spat.

Robin's eyes widened at the underlying message Batman threw at him, he was right, but that didn't make it any easier to take his side.

"You allow yourself to be controlled by emotions too easily." Batman continued to preach.

"Do you think they'll leave her alone, knowing she's your weakness?"

"I'll get her back."

"What happens when she wants a family?"

"I'll give her one!"

Batman was frustrated, he pulled Robin's hair tighter "Think about it Robin, do you think you'd even have the time for her?"

"Yes!" His voice came out in a desperate pant, like he was trying to convince himself.

"Not if you want to continue being Robin."

"You can't keep threatening me with that!" Robin was angry, irritated.

"Well it's true! I don't want someone who's not fully focused on my team!"

Robin lay there for a second, concentrating only on breathing "What's my private life to you anyway?" He asked in a calm almost sleepy voice.

Instead of answering Batman replied "Take the day off and think about this."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hmmmmmm...I don't know much about Batman's character, but I think I made him a little too dark. And maybe a little too ruthless? I know this chapter really sucks but I'm just trying to get used to writing again LoL I'm also working on new chapters of "A Real Love" and "Cold Sheets" so that's giving me something to do during my summer. And I really just want to see how many people read this...if anyone still does. Sooo...

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	13. Useless

Here we go,

I still got reviews for the last chapter so that's good, enjoy!

Chapter 13: Useless

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Alfred came for him in the morning, which had only been a couple of hours after his 'sparring' with Batman.

"I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him Master Richard." Said Alfred when they were in his room and he was cleaning his wounds.

He grunted, "Forgiveness isn't in his nature so why should it be in mine?"

"He only wishes the best for you." Responded Alfred.

Before he could continue with the conversation of fatherly love, Richard answered "Yeah yeah I know."

Alfred paused before saying more, "You both have gentle souls."

Robin said nothing.

"It's just that Master Bruce has had more time to learn how to..restrain certain emotions." Alfred struggled to find the right word "But don't fret Master Richard, I'm sure you'll also learn how to-"

"That's enough Alfred, I get it." His words held no scorn, merely acknowledgement of what Alfred was trying to say.

Alfred nodded in return, after finishing bandaging his right arm in silence he exited the room.

He pressed against his palm with the ends of his fingers and instantly regretted it. The pain pulsed down his arm and nearly up to his elbow. He wouldn't be able to fight with it for at least a couple of weeks, maybe even more. He lifted his head high to soothe the tenderness in his neck but it didn't do much, with a sigh he let himself fall backward onto his bed.

There was no way in Hell he would ever allow Batman to embarrass him the way he had the night before. Wiping the floor with his face and leaving him for dead on the ground, he was disgusted in himself for being so useless. The pain returned to his hands and he realized he was clenching his fists together.

He let go and closed his eyes, for a brief second her eyes flashed behind his lids. He opened them wide, and saw that it was now dark. His entire day had literally gone by in the blink of an eye. He attempted to get up but his entire body screamed for him to stay still so he obeyed and shut his eyes again.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Another month passed, and he noticed how Starfire became more quiet, reserved. Was she sad because the baby was close to being born? Cyborg assured everyone the baby was fine.

"No complications should arise" Cyborg had said.

But there was no motherly joy, of course she glowed, but only when she bothered in smiling. There was always a distant look plastered on her face.

"Starfire?"

Starfire seemed to snap out of it, if only for a moment "Yes?"

Speedy had her attention now, "Would you like to go to the park?"

He watched her eyes light up for a second before she repsonded, "Yes."

It only took a moment for him to tell the rest of the team and they were out the doors of the Tower. Before long they were already roaming the green grass of Jump City Park, the only thing that had taken up their time was dressing Starfire in what made her look like, well, not Starfire. Other couples were there too, he noticed. He reached for her hand and she didn't resist.

His hand was warm, warmer than she thought it would be. It had surprised her that he'd reached for her, he had been by her side all this time without making any other kind of advancement. And this was the Speedy she knew.

They found a bench and he motioned for her to sit.

At first they were quiet until he found the right words to say, "Starfire, if there's anything upsetting you, you can tell me."

She didn't turn to look at him.

"You know that right?" He pressed.

When she did finally look at him, tears were in her eyes "Oh Speedy, help me!" She fell into his arms crying.

He wrapped his arms around her, shocked at her reaction "S-Starfire what's wrong?" He was now concerned.

She shook in his arms, trying to conceal the cries that wanted to escape as she sobbed.

He rubbed her back, trying to console her.

"They w-wish to-take m-my child." Was the best she could manage to speak.

He was on the defensive immediately, "Who does?"

It took her longer to answer because it was hard to accept that her friends would betray her "The Titans." She whispered, saying their names was an unbearable task for her.

He didn't answer, he took her face in his hands and looked at her. Her tears were accumulating as she waited for his response, he didn't say anything and instead kissed her gently on the forehead "I'll stay with you Starfire" He said simply.

She stared at him, the river of tears blocked by his words.

"Before this baby is born." He reached to feel her swollen stomach "We'll run away."

"Speedy.." She breathed.

He looked down and watched the unborn infant "We'll give up being superheroes and live like normal people" He looked up, "Wherever you want."

She embraced him "I would like that very much."

After a short pause he asked, "Why do you think the team wants to take the baby away."

"They do, I heard them" She responded.

"What? They can't do that."

"I know." She hung to him tighter "I am very scared."

He couldn't believe it, the Titans had plotted against Starfire? Why would they do that? To someone like Starfire? It just wasn't right. And he wasn't going to let it happen.

He removed her arms from around him, "Listen to me Starfire."

She listened.

"You're going to need to escape the Tower."

She nodded.

"Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes." She said.

"You won't need to disguise yourself it'll be dark out and no one will notice. I'll take one of Raven's cloaks for you."

She nodded again, wiping the tears from her eyes and concentrating on his words.

"The night before, I'll take your things and hide them somewhere..." He hesitated for a second.

"What's wrong?" She noticed his voice trailed.

"I don't want you roaming around at night by yourself." He confessed.

"Do not worry Speedy, I will meet you at the rondezvous. Where will we meet?" She asked.

He gave her a concerned look but eventually continued "How about the docks?" He asked, "It'll take me some time to transport our luggage there, but maybe we can find someone else to help you-"

"We must not involve anyone else." She waved a hand to dismiss the idea.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Why did it hurt so much?

He wondered as the unrelenting blows to the punching bag before him went nonstop.

The aching in his chest was worse than any physical pain he'd experienced before. With every beat his heart dared to pulse more blood to continue his ongoing sorrow. His hand had healed, but the memories of Starfire were seared into his brain. More than half a year away from her and her image wouldn't fade. What was he going to do?

His punches ceased and for a moment he listened to his heavy breathing. A droplet of sweat slid down his bare midsection, along wih several others drenching the sides of his face. With his left hand he began to remove the white tape bandaged around his right, when it was gone he flexed his fingers. Alfred had said it would take a month and a half to heal but with his willpower he had shortened it to about a month.

He knew for a fact that she was much better off with Speedy than with him. After all what did he have to offer her? A life next to a man who was more interested in knowing Slade's next move than starting a family? No. She deserved much more and it was up to him to just stay away and let her create her own life, Bruce had a point in saying that.

But it was so hard.

Sweaty nights where he would remember her touch, thinking he heard her laugh, times when he thought he'd hear her voice in a crowd, seeing her face on any redhead he'd see on TV or the streets, even hearing her voice in his head when he needed it the most...and sometimes he would wake up to the taste of her in his mouth.

They were all so haunting.

Reminiscing wasn't any good either, when he remembered the other Titans her memories were always much more vibrant, they held more color and emotion. He missed all of them, but if he had to choose who he would rather meet out of the five, without a doubt it would be her. The thought of seeing her next to Speedy was terrorizing.

Too much to bear.

But the memories, they hurt so much. He had been there for her in many occasions and she had been there for him. He had let her in, he let her love get to the very core of him and now he had to unwillingly scrape the wonderful emotion off his dying heart. He just hoped it would all end soon. Looking back now he remembered her face again, he loved how sometimes she would just read his mind and did the right things at exactly the right times. He had never known someone like that before and he hadn't anticipated in falling for her so easily. The memories just hurt.so.much.

He just wanted them to go away.

Imagining the hurt would stop if he ceased in thinking, he fell to his knees and covered his ears, allowing himself time.

"Look at what she's done to you." His voice echoed across the gym.

Bruce's voice stopped the flood of tears he was about to cry.

"Go away." He said.

"Don't you wish it were that easy?"

"I said go away!" Robin repeated more fiercely and stood to punch the bag before him again.

"Your hand seems to have healed." Bruce approached an off topic.

"Not like you did much to help." Muttered Robin.

He ignored Robin's last comment and continued instead "I came to tell you that I can solve the rest of the case by myself."

Robin snickered "Don't _you_ wish it were that easy?"

Bruce glared at him.

"Just what exactly are you trying to say?"

"I no longer require your services." Repeated Bruce, rewording the sentence like he was stupid.

He was being so professional about the situation and Robin hated that.

"_I get that_." Robin stressed the words, "But what do you expect me to do?"

"Doesn't matter to me." Said Bruce lightly "There's lots of things besides being a superhero out there.." His voice trailed.

Robin rolled his eyes, Bruce was bent on getting him to give up being a superhero, only he knew it would never happen.

"You know it's never going to happen." Robin allowed him to hear his thoughts.

"It was only a suggestion, you own nearly half of the company's stock. It's yours to do what you wish." Bruce reminded him.

Robin nodded, that money was already being used. He had seen this coming.

Bruce left and he sat on the bench press for a break.

He brushed a hand through his hair. Finally, he accepted that she was in too deep and he had rip her out. He didn't want to but he was going to have to face her one day again and was sure that she would be standing next to him, anger flamed through him. Of course Speedy was be more than satisfied with how things have been turning out lately.

More determined than ever now, he exited the room shortly after.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"I'll leave tomorrow in the morning, so the others won't suspect."

For the past half hour they had been planning, when he had offered to stay with her, Starfire didn't know what to think. To give up their lives as superheroes and become normal had always been her dream. But it was all too soon, the part of Robin was replaced, the part of Robin's child was terribly off and she didn't even know if she'd end up happy.

But Speedy, he was willing to stay with her, be by her side. Something she had always yearned for Robin to do. But she had to make things clear with him, physically he wasn't there but Robin would always be a part of her. Currently Speedy had resumed in going over what was their plan for escaping again, she waited until he was silent to say anything.

"Speedy?" She waited for his full attention.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you go through so much trouble, for me?"

She was silent, awaiting his answer patiently.

"Because I love you." He said softly.

Her eyes widened, she didn't dare look at him. Fearing he would see the look of shame on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stare at her, still, she did nothing to face him.

He grabbed her by the chin and forced her eyes to meet his "Aren't you going to say anything?" His eyes were gently pleading for her to say something.

More tears dripped from her eyes "I am sorry. Truly I am."

Speedy closed his eyes in denial, his hopes crushed "It's alright, I thought as much." He tried to keep his voice even.

"Speedy if you do not wish to help me-"

He shushed her.

"Of course I'll help you," He responded "Just don't expect me to give up so easily." He smiled.

She felt horrible, he was too good for her and he didn't see it. It hurt knowing the outcome of what was coming, they would live together. Most likely pose as newlyweds, like they were the perfect couple, with one child. Would they live in the suburbs? She hoped so but he would never give up...

She attemtped to smile but it was nothing compared to his.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

He entered the dimly lit room. With every step he took his footsteps would reverberate off the walls and come back to him.

He thought about it.

In a couple of more days he would become someone else, and breakaway from Batman. He would no longer be Robin...

He would be Nightwing.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

He left early in the morning, hiding Raven's cloak in her closet and kissing her goodbye on the forehead. He reminded her one more time that tomorrow would be her last day here. She briefly thought if he would ever be bold enough to kiss her on the mouth before going back to sleep.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

I recently started a Naruto fic and I just wanted to tell the people who read my Teen Titan fics to not worry because I will finish all of my fics! I just started a Naruto fic because I've been wanting to for so long and after I'm done with my TT fics I'll most likely move on to Naruto :D Later y'all!!

Review! Review! Review!

AvePlateada


	14. Runaway

Enjoy!

Review so I know if there are still people out there interested in this fic :)

Chapter 14: Runaway

* * *

She awoke with more than a baby in her stomach. The butterflies were flying around in her stomach anxiously.

Living with the Titans for one more day made her more aware of the things around her. She noticed how much their world revolved around crime, she was more lonely than ever when they left to stop a robbery at a bank downtown. She saw how hard Beast Boy tried to make her smile and how Raven and Cyborg looked at her with their peripheral vision.

Were they still planning something against her?

Was she doing the right thing in running away?

She stood from the couch and immediately sat back down, unable to manage with the back pain an eight month pregnancy brought on.

"Do you need help getting somewhere Star?" Cyborg's voice startled her.

Hoping he'd go away she responded shortly "No." She waited for him to leave before she attmepted to stand again. She hung to the walls around her, breathing hard from panic. She felt like crying, she felt so hurt. How did it come to this? Her sneaking around the Tower and waiting for nightfall. She felt hot tears run down her face and wiped them away. If she was caught crying it would bring another wave of guilt in lying to them and saying she was alright.

She found comfort easily in sleep and when she awoke it was time to go.

A couple of blocks away from the Tower and her feet had already started to hurt. As she leaned against a building for rest she reminisced on the days where she could summon the ability of flight. With her feet rested she continued towards the docks. Where her and Speedy had decided on meeting at midnight.

Hanging on the wooden pole of the dock she saw an attached note. She made sure the hood was fully fastened over her head. All the note said was:

_I'm in the abandoned warehouse._

Without hesitation she turned toward the abandoned buildings next to the docks. Out of all of them she didn't know which to enter. She decided to go into the closest one and sure enough the door was open. It was dark and she whispered Speedy's name. She felt her way in the dark wondering why Speedy would ever pick such a place to meet. There were no lights on and she failed in finding a power switch. She kept walking until she kicked a wooden crate and the result was a line of lights turning on one by one throughout the empty warehouse.

A shock of pain penetrated her body and she felt her forearm stinging with the prick of a needle. She fell to the ground, limp.

She heard footsteps close to her and out of the darkness Slade walked into view.

She felt her eyes water in terror instantly. Something was strange, she felt different. Her blood ran faster, her breathe came quicker, she could feel her temples contracting in exact rhythm with her heartbeat.

"What have you done to me?" She asked in bewilderment, the tears suddenly stopping.

"No 'Hello' for me?" He chuckled darkly to himself, "You've been injected with nitric oxide." He simply stated, like people were commonly expected to know what it was. "Basically it enhances the contractions of a normal pregnancy and induces labor. It can also be inhaled but injecting you brings back such wonderful memories." He explained and she could hear the smile plastered on his face as he spoke the last sentence.

A wave of pain surged through her body and she cried out.

"I've made all the right accomodations for you." He continued, ignoring her. "Would you like to see your room?"

She was in incredible pain, too much to pay attention to all of what Slade said. She allowed him to take her to another room and he set her down on a mattress that was on top of wooden crates. She laid there for two seconds and when he turned his back toward her she lifted herself off the bed and fell to the floor. She crawled to the door. Slade got on his own hands and knees and followed her as she attempted to find the exit. When she stopped and he caught up to her, he asked. "What do we do now?"

She plopped herself against the wall and cried in frustration. Everything was dim, she could barely see with all the tears in her eyes and she didn't know if she would even survive labor. Slade didn't know what he was doing and she didn't trust him the least bit.

"You know, watching you try to escape is amusing." He dragged her back to the lit room and left her on the ground.

She heard the stretching of latex gloves. Back on her knees, she tried to crawl away and heard him laugh as she struggled in writhing pain.

"I've been practicing Starfire."

Her eyes widened as she watched him pull out a knife.

Her eyes watered. "Oh no, don't worry my dear, this is meant for someone else." From behind him he pulled a curtain open where Speedy was beaten nearly unconscious and hanging from a rope.

"No." Was the only thing she could say, she was nearly out of breath with the contractions.

"I'd like you to consider a trade Starfire." He walked toward Speedy with the knife and she crawled after him instead of away.

Slade pointed the knife to Speedy's neck, temporarily lifting his head before letting it fall again "The life of him" he paused to point at Speedy with the knife and then knelt next to her "For the life of my baby" The gleam in his eye was cold. This was another deal he was planning since the beginning.

She said nothing and then she heard Speedy's coughs from behind Slade's stare.

"Don't." She could hear Speedy protest. But what could she do? Slade was going to kill him in front of her and she wouldn't be able to live with that.

"You are a very bad man." She responded with as much anger as she could muster.

He laughed, his voice reverberating against the room and huge empty hallways.

"I do not want to choose." She spoke again.

He grabbed her by the chin and she cried out in pain as he pushed her up against a wall.

"If you don't choose, I'll choose for you." He threatened. He let her slide back down to the ground, she grabbed her belly. The pain was growing stronger and the contractions were becoming more frequent.

"What about you Speedy? Don't you have any advice? After all we are discussing your life." Slade's voice switched from venomous to sweet as he addressed Speedy with a patient air.

Speedy coughed more.

"Don't choose me." His voice was raspy and dry. She felt her heart ache.

"Hear that Starfire? He said not to choose him." Slade used the knife to level Speedy's head toward him, "that means I can kill him."

"Stop."

"He's made it easier for you." She saw the blade being pressed more against Speedy's face.

"I said stop!" She screamed. She began to sob, "do not kill him."

"What's that?" He let Speedy's face fall with no remorse for his limp neck "you _don't_ want me to kill Speedy?"

"Please don't kill him" She whispered sadly, knowing well that she would willingly give her child to Slade by the end of the night.

"Can you say that **one** more time now, dear?" Slade swung the knife lightly in the air.

"I said do not kill him." She repeated.

"And in exchange for my mercy...?"

She looked away.

"Answer me." He demanded, squatting down next to her.

He took her face in his hands "What will you give me in exchange for his life?" He asked.

"I..w-will give you what you want." Her voice trembled.

"NO." Speedy's legs began to kick helplessly in the air, "Nooooo..!" His voice wailed.

Slade stood and walked toward Speedy, delivering punches to his stomach.

"You said you would not-!"

"I'm not going to kill him my love. I just don't like it when he interrupts."

"No." She whispered "You need to stop or he will not survive."

When Speedy had reached the point of coughing up blood and it was all over his chest, Slade stopped. "That should keep you quiet for now." He grabbed Speedy from the hair and pulled "Please don't make me break my promise to Starfire." He let go in disgust.

He then turned his attention to Starfire's labor pains "Breathe, everything's going to be fine."

"Get away from me." She said.

"You mean, you want to do this alone?"

She didn't respond as she tried to stand, she nearly fell to the ground from a contraction but Slade caught her and carried her, once again, to the mattress.

"You needn't worry. I know what I'm doing. As I said before, I've been practicing."

"P-Practicing?"

"You haven't seen me around often, have you?"

She looked at him.

"I've been out of town."

She was puzzled, why was he telling her this? She was in immense pain and yet he spoke with calm words.

"But I'll have you know I've kept a very close eye on you Starfire."

The intensity with which he spoke frightened her.

"It's how I knew you were planning on escaping tonight."

She gasped.

"Don't be alarmed, I'm not mad. I'm actually glad, you've made it easier for me, right now the Titans are probably still sleeping. They haven't even noticed you're missing."

She lowered her head, the sound of joy still ringing in Slade's voice shamed her. She was so stupid.

"I don't blame you for not trusting them, they were thinking of giving the baby to me."

"You are lying." Even though she had thought the same she still felt like she had to defend her former friends.

"Tsk, tsk. What kind of friends are those?" He ignored her.

She was quiet.

"Just think, it would have ended this way anyway. But on to something more interesting, did you miss me?"

"Why would I miss you?" She scoffed.

He ignored her last sentence, "From now on I'm the only one you can trust. **I** would never betray you."

"I do not-"

"Listen to me before you make up your mind."

She clung to the mattress as another wave of contractions followed and listened.

"I offer you a life next to me."

She was silent.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. The air seemed to be thicker for some reason, his throat felt like it was closing and he decided to get up for a glass of water. On his way to the kitchen he realized how truly empty this house - this mansion - really was. It made him feel more lonely.

When he entered, Robin switched the kitchen light on and reached for a glass from the cabinet. He filled it with tap water and drank more than half in the first gulp.

For a brief second he wanted to return to the Tower, to his real home. He looked out past the window and saw the glimmering city lights. He felt an ache in his chest, how he longed to feel the wind soaring past him smoothly; to stare down into a deep blue ocean for who knows how many feet down, and hear the flap of his cape whipping through the air. The grip on his glass became tighter for a second, and then he let go.

* * *

"If you come with me Starfire, you can watch our baby grow."

She looked away, with perspiration beginning to form on her forehead. Slade stood for a brief second and brought back a towel to wipe away at her tear stained face, "What do the Titans offer you?" He continued.

"I merely want the same as what you were already going to do...but with me in place of Speedy" There was a slight edge to his voice she could sense, maybe anger?

"But before we start anew, I must confess" Starfire moaned in pain. No matter what he blabbered about she would not accept him.

He started by grabbing her hand and holding it up to his face, she felt the cold mask and yanked her hand away. He looked at her for a second, "The reason why I haven't been around is because I have been doing some research in Gotham" She was stricken with disgust as Slade retold his story of keeping Robin busy and as far from here as possible.

"I came to know the body of a pregnant female quite well."

Compared to his story Starfire's labor pains became more of a background noise.

"Of course I couldn't leave evidence of _why_ I aimed for pregnant women, so I had to leave the bodies completely-"

"Do not continue, please." Starfire's words cut through his and, in a way, his pride as a villain.

"But you must know."

"Why does it matter?" She was becoming frustrated, she didn't want to hear anymore.

"Because I want you to know."

"Why would you do such horrible things?" She screamed, unsure of how crazy he really was.

"For you." Was his simple reply.

"No, please do not say that I am responsible."

"Everything I did I did for you Starfire. I did it all for this moment." He further explained, his arms extending. This was what it all came down to.

She was overwhelmed, and very scared. There was no limit to what he would do. She began to sob, she was incredibly afraid, there was no one here to help her and she didn't know if she would survive. Her child might but she did not want her baby growing up next to someone like Slade.

He mistook her fear for pain and began to rub her swollen stomach and she didn't stop him, she was too concerned of what he would do to her if she rejected him. Her life, and the life of her child, were in this man's hands.

* * *

Why not?

It really was his home, besides he could give the other Titans a surprise. It would be fun, wouldn't it? He left with the same thought back to his room, he turned his light on and walked over to his closet. There were suits, ties, expensive shoes, etc. He reached under his bed to pull out a bin, he reached inside and felt it. He pulled it out and examined it, his Robin suit. He deliberated in whether he was doing the right thing or not. In the end he honsetly thought he was doing the right thing, but breaking the news to all the Titans would be difficult for him to do.

He reached for another case...and put the first back.

* * *

"I'm tired Starfire. I want to live without masks. I don't want to hide myself from you or the world."

"X'hal." She breathed, why had he chosen her?

"I'm willing to work for your trust; and be patient." He waited for her response, but she had none that would please him.

The fact was that she wasn't willing to put up with him. "And.." She was afraid to ask.

"Yes? Ask me anything Starfire."

"And what if I was not willing to live with you?" She was blunt, but it was necessary. She didn't want to give him any false hopes.

He turned away from her, "Well, I was hoping it wouldn't come down to that but the truth is you don't have a choice."

So all this time he was the one giving her false hopes.

"I thought you would resist so I tried to play the nice guy, but even that didn't work. So full out force will be used." He said.

"But I do not wish to give you my child."

Her back arched into the pain ripping through her, she would expect nothing more than blinding pain from this point on.

Next to her, he pulled out another syringe.

She slapped his hand away from her "I wish for you not to touch me." She barked, frustrated.

He dropped the needle and held his hands up in defense, "As you wish."

* * *

He would get to the Titans' Tower around 3 am, but it didn't matter. He preferred not having anyone awaiting him. Having the capacity to jump on a private jet in the middle of the night was something he could get used to.

A new life was waiting, he would be accepted with arms wide open by the Titans; and Starfire? Starfire will be happy? They will be happy? Honestly he was uncertain of the steps he would take in a few hours but one thing was for sure: he would return to the Titans as Nightwing.

* * *

Almost done y'all! A few more chapters should do it.

Review! Review! Review!

~AvePlateada~


End file.
